Frozen Summer
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Api dan es bagaikan dua sisi mata koin, mereka bersama, tapi mereka tidak akan bertemu. Lalu bagaimana jika takdir mentakdirkan sang api mencintai dia yang membeku dalam es? / MinYoon, GS!Yoongi. Slight!NamJin.
1. Foreword

**Frozen Summer**

 **Pair:**

Park Jimin (as Hyperion) x Min Yoongi (as Theia)

 **Slight** :

Kim Namjoon (as Perseus) x Kim Seokjin (as Maeve)

 **Rate** : T - T+

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Romance.

 **Length** : Undetermined

 **Summary** :

Api dan es bagaikan dua sisi mata koin, mereka bersama, tapi mereka tidak akan bertemu. Lalu bagaimana jika takdir mengatakan sang api mencintai dia yang membeku dalam es? / MinYoon, GS!Yoongi.

 **Notes** :

Nama sengaja dirubah untuk kepentingan cerita.

Min Yoongi: Theia (meaning: Goddess) as the Ice Queen

Park Jimin: Hyperion (Theia's husband in Irish/Greek Mytology) as the Fire King

Kim Namjoon: Perseus (meaning: to destroy) as the Fire Knight

Kim Seokjin: Maeve (meaning: intoxicating) as the Petals Princess

 **Warning** :

GS! Yoongi and Seokjin, AU, Fiction. _**Inspired by 'Halsey - Castle', slightly inspired by The Huntsman: Winter's War.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Foreword**

Mereka hidup di dunia yang berbeda.

Satu hangat karena mentari dan yang lainnya membeku dalam es.

Mereka berlawanan.

Mereka bertentangan.

Tapi takdir mengatakan mereka melengkapi satu dengan yang lainnya.

Kekuasaan adalah awal dari takdir mereka.

Awal dari pertemuan, cinta, dan juga kehancuran mereka.

.

.

Aku adalah Ratu.

Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi, selamanya aku adalah Ratu mereka.

Dan aku harus melindungi mereka dari apapun.

Ya,

Apapun..

.

.

.

Aku memegang prinsip kalau yang terbaik selalu muncul di akhir dari suatu cerita.

Aku hidup untuk diriku.

Untuk hangatnya cahaya matahari.

Untuk hangatnya suhu tubuhku.

Untuk tiap darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhku.

Untuk diriku.

Tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau sesuatu yang membuatku terpesona adalah sosok yang tersembunyi di balik kristal es?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Theia.."

"Aku tahu, Maeve. Aku tahu."

"Mereka sudah tiba di gerbang depan.."

.

.

.

"Kau yakin soal ini? Karena jujur saja aku tidak bisa menebak siapa yang 'sedingin' ini dan tinggal di balik kristal es."

" _Yeah_ , aku justru penasaran apa aku bisa melelehkannya."

.

.

"Queen Theia.."

"King Hyperion.."

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka salju menyimpan sosok seindah dirimu."

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang bisa disembunyikan dalam butiran salju."

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _You're cold,"_

 _"I'm an ice.."_

.

.

.

.

"Hyperion adalah api dan aku adalah es. Sejak awal mempersatukan kami berdua adalah ide buruk. Kau sudah tahu itu kan, Maeve?"

"Tidak, kau salah. Kau lah yang tidak mengizinkan Hyperion masuk ke balik selubung esmu. Dia membakar dirinya untuk melelehkanmu, tapi disaat dia melalukan itu, kau justru membangun selubung es yang besar di sekitarmu."

.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Theia. Selalu mencintaimu.

"Dan aku akan membekukanmu dan cinta bodohmu itu."

.

.

.

.

"Akuilah kalau kau mencintainya.."

"Aku tidak mencintainya."

.

.

.

.

" _Love is a lie. I.. do not believe in love._ "

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jadi ceritanya aku baru selesai menonton The Huntsman: Winter's War karena di sana ada abang Chris Hemsworth kesayanganku. Hahaha XD

Dan setelah nonton itu aku jadi terinspirasi membuat ini karena melihat Queen Freya dan mendengar OSTnya film itu (lagunya keren! Serius!)

Hmm sebenarnya ini menambah hutang ffku sih. Tapi rencananya ini ada di rate T, tapi itu baru 'rencana'. Kalau ini tetap T ya bisa kupublish selama ramadhan.

Tapi kalau ini naik rate..

Berarti kalian harus sabar sampai selesai ramadhan. Hehehe ^^

.

.

.

P.S:

Btw, Yoongi cocok ya kalau dibayangkan jadi semacam Ice Queen seperti Freya. Hahaha

Oya, ini genrenya fantasy lho. Dan namanya diganti untuk mendukung suasana di cerita.

So, kuharap kalian suka~

P.S 2:

Ini aku repost karena akunku error dan cerita ini menghilang ._.

Maaf ya *bow*

.

.

.

Review? :D

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	2. An Old Agreement and Our First Meeting

**Frozen Summer**

 **Pair:**

Park Jimin (as Hyperion) x Min Yoongi (as Theia)

 **Slight** :

Kim Namjoon (as Perseus) x Kim Seokjin (as Maeve)

 **Rate** : T - T+

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Romance.

 **Length** : Undetermined

 **Summary** :

Api dan es bagaikan dua sisi mata koin, mereka bersama, tapi mereka tidak akan bertemu. Lalu bagaimana jika takdir mengatakan sang api mencintai dia yang membeku dalam es? / MinYoon, GS!Yoongi.

 **Notes** :

Nama sengaja dirubah untuk kepentingan cerita.

Min Yoongi: Theia (meaning: Goddess) as the Ice Queen

Park Jimin: Hyperion (Theia's husband in Irish/Greek Mytology) as the Fire King

Kim Namjoon: Perseus (meaning: to destroy) as the Fire Knight

Kim Seokjin: Maeve (meaning: intoxicating) as the Petals Princess

 **Warning** :

GS! Yoongi and Seokjin, AU, Fiction. **_Inspired by 'Halsey - Castle', slightly inspired by The Huntsman: Winter's War._**

 **Notes 2** :

Diceritakan dalam sudut pandang Yoongi dan Jimin. Perhatikan agar kalian tidak bingung mana sisi Yoongi dan mana sisi Jimin karena aku tidak akan menuliskan 'Yoongi POV' atau 'Jimin POV' di atas partnya ;)

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Part 1: An Old Agreement and Our First Meeting.**

Aku sudah menjabat sebagai Ratu kerajaan White Land selama dua tahun terakhir, tepatnya ketika usiaku menginjak angka 20 tahun. Aku adalah puteri kedua dari keluarga kerajaan ini, kakak kembarku, Maeve, adalah puteri pertama dalam kerajaan ini.

Kami kembar, tapi kami begitu berbeda satu dengan yang lainnya. Bahkan kami tidak memiliki kemiripan fisik yang bisa mengindikasikan kami adalah anak kembar. Kakakku Maeve memiliki rambut berwarna coklat lembut dengan sedikit ikal di bagian bawahnya, kulit yang putih dengan rona alami, bibir tebal dan berwarna merah muda, tinggi yang lebih tinggi dariku, dan juga sikap dan kepribadian yang manis dan hangat. Tidak heran dia memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan alam, dia begitu hangat seperti matahari yang menyinari padang bunga.

Sedangkan aku, aku adalah kebalikan dari kakak kembarku. Aku memiliki rambut berwarna platina yang panjangnya hingga menyentuh pinggangku dan rambutku lurus, amat sangat lurus. Kulitku putih pucat dan mataku sipit dengan pupil berwarna biru pucat, tidak besar seperti mata kakak kembarku. Aku lebih pendek dari kakak kembarku dan sifatku adalah kebalikan dari kakak kembarku. Jika kakak kembarku hangat dan baik pada siapa saja, maka aku adalah sosok yang dingin dan tidak sebaik kakakku. Dan kekuatanku adalah es, aku mampu membekukan apapun bahkan hanya dengan tatapan mataku.

Karena kekuatanku itulah aku diangkat menjadi Ratu oleh ayahku. Ayahku mengatakan kalau kekuatanku pasti akan mampu memperkuat pertahanan kerajaan kami dari musuh. White Land adalah kerajaan kecil dengan wilayah territorial yang tidak terlalu besar. Kerajaan kami kubentengi dengan salju dan kami berlindung di balik selubung es dan salju yang kubuat.

Maeve menjabat sebagai penasihatku karena aku tidak akan mau dinasihati oleh para Tetua istana yang bahkan tidak pernah mengerti isi hatiku. Yah, kurasa satu-satunya hal yang membuktikan aku dan Maeve adalah anak kembar adalah ikatan batin kami. Maeve selalu tahu apa yang kupikirkan dan dia selalu memberiku nasihat bijak untuk menyelesaikan masalahku.

"Yang Mulia, pasukan dari kerajaan Barat Daya sudah mulai mendekati wilayah territorial kita. Kami memperkirakan mereka akan sampai dalam waktu dua minggu."

Aku menggigit bibirku saat mendengar suara dari kepala pasukan di kerajaanku. Belakangan ini kerajaan kami terus-menerus diserang dari luar dikarenakan wilayah kami yang kecil dan kami merupakan penghasil batu mulia terbaik di seluruh wilayah. Dulu, saat ayah dan ibu kami masih hidup, kami hidup dengan damai karena ayah tidak akan pernah segan membunuh siapapun yang berani memasuki wilayah territorial kami.

Dan sekarang, setelah mereka berdua wafat, beberapa kerajaan bergegas mengibarkan bendera perangnya pada kami. Walaupun reputasiku sebagai _Ice Queen_ sudah tersiar dan membuat beberapa kerajaan memutuskan untuk mundur, tetap saja ada kerajaan yang mencoba menerobos pertahanan kerajaanku.

Aku sudah mencoba memperkuat garis depan dengan membuat sebuah gletser es tepat di perbatasan laut yang menghubungkan kami dengan dunia luar. Tapi kelihatannya pertahanan itu pun mulai melemah. Tadinya kupikir mereka tidak akan mengambil jalan belakang melintasi pegunungan penuh salju, tapi kelihatannya kerajaan dari Barat Daya lebih memiliih melalui jalan itu daripada tergelincir di gletser.

"Theia.."

Suara lembut Maeve menyadarkanku dan aku menatapnya. Kakak kembarku menatapku dengan matanya yang berwarna coklat terang seperti kayu mahogany. "Kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus.."

Helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulutku, aku tahu. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa mempertahankan strategi seperti ini terus. Tapi kekalahan yang kuterima saat berperang melawan kerajaan dari Timur Laut membuatku takut untuk berperang lagi. Aku tidak sanggup melihat para prajurit berjatuhan sementara aku hanya diam di istana karena sebagai Ratu yang belum memiliki penerus, istana melarangku keluar untuk bertempur.

"Apa kau akan menjalankan pesan terakhir Ayah?" tanya Maeve lembut. Suaranya benar-benar terdengar seperti suara Ibu dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa membantah ataupun mengkhianati Maeve.

Kepalaku berputar ke arah Maeve, dia berdiri tak jauh dari singgasanaku yang terbuat dari es dengan pakaian berwarna merah muda dan mahkota kelopak bunga dengan warna sama di atas kepalanya. Sangat berbeda denganku yang memakai pakaian berwarna _silver_ dan juga mahkota yang terbuat dari es di atas kepalaku.

"Apa utusan kita sudah tiba di Kerajaan Selatan?" tanyaku pelan.

Maeve mengangguk, "Mereka sudah dalam perjalanan, dedaunan memberitahuku kalau mereka akan tiba tiga hari lagi. Theia, kau sudah memintanya untuk ke sini, itu artinya kau akan melaksanakan itu, kan?"

Aku menatap Maeve dengan nanar, "Apa aku punya pilihan, Maeve? Aku Ratu mereka, aku harus melindungi mereka dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk itu. Bahkan jika itu harus mengorbankan diriku sendiri."

Maeve bergerak menghampiriku dan mengelus bahuku lembut, "Ayah hanya menyarankan, dia bilang kita boleh melakukannya jika kita sudah benar-benar terdesak. Kita masih belum terdesak, aku bisa turun ke medan perang dan membantu untuk memenangkan kerajaan kita."

Aku mendongak dan menatap Maeve dengan tajam, "Maeve! Kau tahu aku tidak akan membiarkan itu! Kau kakakku dan aku tidak akan pernah menempatkanmu dalam situasi berbahaya! Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu terluka." Tanganku bergetar dan aku mencengkram sisi singgasanaku dengan kuat.

Maeve tersenyum lembut dan memelukku kemudian dia mulai mengelus rambut panjangku, "Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku kakakmu, dan aku ingin melindungimu. Kalau kau memang tidak ingin melakukan ini, kau bisa mundur. Kita bisa berjuang untuk kemenangan kerajaan kita."

Pelukan Maeve merupakan pelukan yang paling hangat setelah pelukan dari ibuku. Dan aku tahu kalau apa yang Maeve katakan memang benar, tapi aku tidak sanggup. Aku tidak sanggup melihat prajuritku berguguran lalu melihat istri-istri mereka yang berkabung dan menangis di hadapanku.

Aku melepaskan pelukan Maeve dengan perlahan, "Aku akan melakukan ini, Maeve. Aku.. akan menikah dengan Raja dari Kerajaan Selatan demi keselamatan kerajaan kita."

Maeve menunduk dan mendaratkan kecupan di dahiku, sensasi hangat dari kecupan Maeve menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku. Dia menggerakkan jemarinya dan dari jemarinya muncul sulur-sulur halus tanaman dengan bunga kecil berwarna putih, perlahan dia menjalinnya dan membuat sesuatu seperti gelang yang dia lilitkan di tanganku.

"Jimat keberuntungan dariku." Maeve berujar ringan dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

Aku menatap gelang buatan Maeve dan menatapnya, "Apa aku harus membuatkanmu sesuatu juga?"

Maeve tertawa dengan manis, "Tidak perlu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hawa dingin semakin terasa di setiap langkah kaki kuda yang kutunggangi. Aku sangat sadar bahwa ini adalah pertanda kami sudah semakin mendekati wilayah White Land, wilayah yang sepenuhnya dikuasai oleh _Ice Queen_. Mataku melirik Perseus, ksatria paling kuat di kerajaanku dan dia terlihat tengah duduk tegak di atas kudanya dengan uap putih yang terus keluar dari mulutnya karena dingin.

"Dingin sekali, huh? Ini lebih dingin dari musim dingin di kerajaan kita." ujarku padanya.

Perseus tertawa kecil, "Ya, anda benar. Kita belum memasuki gerbang depannya tapi suhunya sudah sedingin ini. Saya penasaran bagaimana suhu di dalam kerajaan itu."

Aku mengangguk dan perlahan aku mendongak, "Oh, salju."

Utusan dari kerajaan White Land yang sejak tadi berkuda di hadapan kami menoleh ke arahku, "Salju ini sambutan dari pintu depan kerajaan kami, Yang Mulia. Kita sudah semakin mendekati gerbang depan kerajaan."

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Sebenarnya Ratu kalian seperti apa? Aku tahu dia _Ice Queen_ , tapi tidak ada satupun yang pernah melihat wajahnya selain kalian. Dan kalau tidak salah dia memiliki saudara, kan?"

Pria baruh baya dengan seragam berwarna silver khas kerajaan White Land itu mengangguk pelan, "Ya, Queen Theia memiliki saudara yaitu kakak kembarnya, Princess Maeve, atau dia dikenal sebagai _Petals Princess_."

Perseus menyeringai ke arahku, "Tidakkah itu aneh? Kakaknya _Petals Princess_ dan adiknya _Ice Queen_. Mereka bertolak belakang."

Aku tertawa dan mengangguk, kemudian bergidik pelan saat suhu dingin semakin menerpa tubuhku. Aku mendekatkan kedua tanganku ke bibirku kemudian menghembuskan napas api ke sana.

"Dan saya penasaran bagaimana pernikahan anda akan berjalan, Yang Mulia. Anda adalah api dan dia adalah es. Bukankah sebaiknya anda berubah pikiran dan memilih Princess Maeve saja?"

Mataku melirik ke arah Perseus, "Tidak, aku tertarik pada Queen Theia. Ayah dari Queen Theia, King Beowulf, yang mengatakan sendiri pada Ayah untuk menikahkan Raja berikutnya dengan Theia yang saat itu masih menjabat sebagai calon Ratu. Dan Raja berikutnya sudah jelas aku karena aku adalah satu-satunya pangeran di Kerajaan Selatan."

"Tapi anda bisa memilih, Yang Mulia."

Aku mengangguk, "Memang, tapi ketika Ayah menjelaskan ini padaku aku langsung merasa tertarik pada Queen Theia. Dan aku tidak akan berubah pikiran."

"Bahkan jika ternyata Ratu itu sedingin esnya?"

Tawa kecil kembali keluar dari sela bibirku, "Ya, tentu saja."

Pandangan mataku kembali ke depan dan di kejauhan aku bisa melihat barisan pegunungan berunjung runcing dengan hiasan salju abadi yang menyelubunginya. Pegunungan itu adalah pertahanan belakang dari kerajaan White Land.

Aku tidak pernah berkunjung ke wilayah White Land, dia terletak di sudut kecil dari bumi dan kerajaannya sendiri tidak terlalu besar. Ketika berperang beberapa tahun lalu, ayahku berhasil memenangkan kerajaan White Land. Namun saat itu Raja dari White Land dengan ayahku membuat perjanjian bahwa suatu waktu nanti mereka akan mengadakan perjanjian untuk memperkuat ikatan kerajaan yaitu dengan pernikahan.

Ya, pernikahanku dengan Ratu kerajaan White Land, Queen Theia.

Aku tahu belakangan ini kerajaan mungil itu sedang dilanda situasi sulit karena wafatnya Raja mereka yang gagah perkasa. Dan kudengar White Land baru saja mengalami kekalahan besar saat melawan satu kerajaan, wajar jika tak lama kemudian aku menerima surat yang diantarkan langsung oleh utusan kerajaan White Land yang membahas mengenai perjanjian lama itu.

Kuakui aku tidak banyak berpikir, ketika aku menerima surat itu dan membaca tulisan tangan dari Queen Theia, aku langsung memutuskan untuk pergi, bahkan tanpa mengajak pasukanku yang lain. Aku hanya pergi bersama Perseus dan sepuluh orang anak buah Perseus serta utusan dari kerajaan White Land.

Kudaku berhenti secara mendadak saat kuda yang dikendarai oleh utusan dari kerajaan White Land juga berhenti. Aku menatapnya dan dia terlihat turun dari kudanya.

"Yang Mulia King Hyperion, selamat datang di White Land." Ujarnya.

Aku menatap ke balik tubuhnya dan aku melihat sebuah dinding yang sangat tinggi dan besar dan seluruhnya terbuat dari es. Selubung kabut salju melindungi tempat itu sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat istana kerajaan White Land.

"Yang Mulia," ujar Perseus karena kelihatannya aku terlalu sibuk mengamati benteng depan White Land.

Aku berdehem pelan, "Kita masuk."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mataku yang berwarna biru pucat memperhatikan pantulan diriku sendiri di cermin besar yang berada di kamarku.

Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga.

Pengawal di gerbang sudah mengatakan kalau King Hyperion sudah tiba dan dia sudah mendekati bangunan istana. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku dan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tenang. Hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan calon suamiku. Calon suami yang sudah ditetapkan berdasarkan perjanjian ayahku yang kala itu terlalu takut kehilangan kerajaan mungilnya dan ayah dari King Hyperion yang tidak terlalu berminat untuk menduduki kerajaan kami walaupun dia sudah memenangkan perang.

Pandanganku turun ke arah telapak tanganku dan ketika aku menggerakkan jemariku, udara di sekitarku bergerak dan membeku menjadi butiran salju yang halus. Kekuatan yang kumiliki sudah ada sejak aku lahir, namun kekuatan ini baru muncul saat usiaku dua belas tahun. Dan hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk Maeve. Hari itu ayahku terlihat mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka karena puteri pertamanya memiliki kekuatan yang 'tidak terlalu' kuat.

Karena itu di hari yang sama ayahku memutuskan untuk mengangkatku sebagai calon Ratu karena dia menganggap kekuatan Maeve bukanlah kekuatan yang cocok untuk seorang Ratu.

Aku bisa mendengar derap langkah yang bergegas menghampiri kamarku dan tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dengan keras. "Theia.."

Tubuhku berputar dan aku memandang Maeve, kakakku tetap secantik biasanya. Rambut ikalnya turun melewati bahunya dan mendarat dengan lembut di depan dadanya. Dan jika melihat dari raut panik di bias wajahnya, aku langsung mengerti kenapa Maeve begitu bergegas menuju kamarku.

"Aku tahu, Maeve. Aku tahu.." ujarku dengan nada menenangkan.

Maeve terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sewarna dengan kelopak mawar. "Mereka sudah tiba di gerbang depan.." Maeve menatapku, "Kali ini di gerbang depan istana."

Aku memejamkan mataku dan perlahan membukanya kembali, "Aku akan menunggu mereka di ruang singgasanaku."

Maeve mengangguk, "Aku akan menyambut mereka di aula depan." Maeve berputar dan berlari kecil dengan begitu anggun menyusuri koridor istana.

Aku menatap pantulan diriku sekali lagi di cermin. "Kau bisa melakukannya, Theia. Kau bisa melakukan ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kesanku saat menginjak wilayah kerajaan ini untuk pertama kalinya adalah licin. Es memenuhi setiap tanah yang berada di wilayah itu. Kurasa ada baiknya juga mereka memiliki anggota kerajaan dengan kekuatan sangat bertolak belakang. Karena jika tidak, aku yakin tempat ini akan berubah menjadi kota mati karena tidak ada bahan makanan yang bisa tumbuh di lahan yang membeku ini.

Mereka beruntung memiliki Princess Maeve yang tentunya bisa menumbuhkan tanaman di wilayah kerajaannya yang membeku total.

Perseus berjalan di sampingku dengan waspada, dia memperhatikan sekitarku dengan detail dan memastikan keamananku saat berjalan di alun-alun kota. Semua warga yang melihat kami menatap kami dengan pandangan tertarik. Mungkin itu karena warna kulit kami yang tidak sepucat mereka atau mungkin karena kerajaan ini memang sangat jarang kedatangan tamu.

Aku merasakan Perseus melangkah mendekat ke arahku, "Kau yakin soal ini? Karena jujur saja aku tidak bisa menebak siapa kiranya yang 'sedingin' ini dan tinggal di balik kristal es. Kita belum mendekati istana dan suhunya sudah semakin dingin. Kurasa istana itu benar-benar terbuat dari es."

Tawa kecil keluar dari sela bibirku, " _Yeah_ , aku justru penasaran apa aku bisa melelehkannya."

Perseus menatapku dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat, "Kau berniat melelehkan _dia_?"

Kali ini tawa sungguhan keluar dari mulutku. Aku dan Perseus sudah sangat dekat sehingga kadang kami menggunakan bahasa informal pada satu sama lain. "Kerajaan ini begitu cantik, dan pastinya pemimpinnya juga cantik."

Perseus mendesis, "Kurasa otakmu sudah membeku oleh salju."

Aku tersenyum dan kami berhenti berjalan saat kami tiba di sebuah gerbang yang terbuat dari kristal es. Gerbang itu penuh ukiran rumit dan ini menambah poin kekagumanku pada Queen Theia, dia benar-benar hebat karena bisa mendesain kerajaan secantik ini.

Kami berjalan menaiki undakan tangga yang juga terbuat dari kristal es transparan dan saat mendekati puncak tangga, pintu depan istana pun terbuka. Seorang gadis dengan gaun berwarna merah gelap menatap kami. Mataku memperhatikannya dan aku langsung bisa menebak kalau dia adalah _Petals Princess_ saat melihat mahkota yang terbuat dari kelopak bunga mawar merah di atas kepalanya.

"Selamat datang di White Land," sapanya lembut, "Aku Princess Maeve, penasihat utama kerajaan ini. Yang Mulia Queen Theia sudah menunggu kalian di dalam."

Perseus bergerak untuk berlutut di hadapan Maeve, "Terima kasih atas sambutannya, Yang Mulia."

Maeve tersenyum lembut, "Tidak apa, silakan masuk, King Hyperion." Maeve menggerakkan lengannya dan membuka jalan menuju istana.

Kami melangkah masuk ke dalam istana yang dinding, pilar, dan lantainya terbuat dari es. Semua pengawal dan pelayan ataupun dayang yang berkeliaran di sekitar kami memakai pakaian tebal sementara Princess Maeve hanya memakai gaun dengan bahan yang kutebak adalah beludru yang tidak terlalu tebal. Kurasa Princess itu memiliki kekuatan untuk menghangatkan dirinya sendiri, biar bagaimanapun dia memiliki kekuatan untuk mengatur seluruh aspek yang berada di alam termasuk udara.

Maeve mengajak kami berjalan menyusuri koridor-koridor panjang hingga akhirnya kami tiba di depan sebuah pintu. Maeve menganggukkan kepalanya pada kedua penjaga yang berdiri sisi pintu dan perlahan pintu itu terbuka.

Kami melangkah masuk dan yang pertama kali menyambutku adalah hamparan karpet berwarna putih yang menuju ke sebuah singgasana mewah yang terbuat dari es. Dan di atas singgasana itu aku melihat sosok seorang wanita dengan rambut platina dan mahkota dari kristal es di atas kepalanya.

Dan aku berani bersumpah bahwa itu adalah sosok paling cantik yang pernah kulihat seumur hidupku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berdiri saat King Hyperion dengan pasukannya yang ternyata sangat sedikit melangkah masuk ke dalam ruanganku. Mataku menatap mata King Hyperion yang terpaku padaku. Dia memiliki mata berwarna merah gelap dengan rambut coklat kemerahan, kulitnya agak _tan_ dan tubuhnya tegap. Bahkan dalam balutan pakaian tebal itu aku bisa melihat ototnya yang menyelubungi tubuh itu.

Di sebelahnya ada seorang pria berambut pirang dengan kulit yang agak _tan_ dan mata yang berwarna coklat gelap. Dia berdiri di dekat King Hyperion dan aku menduga dia adalah Perseus, ksatria utama kerajaan yang dipimpin King Hyperion.

Aku bergerak menuruni tangga dan berdiri di hadapan mereka, Maeve segera bergeser dan berdiri di sebelahku.

Aku tersenyum dan menatap wajah mereka semua "Selamat datang di White Land," kemudian kualihkan pandanganku pada King Hyperion yang masih terpaku menatapku, "King Hyperion.."

Aku bisa melihat mata Hyperion yang agak menggelap dan aku melihatnya menjilat sudut bibirnya sebelum kemudian belahan bibir itu terbuka dan melafalkan namaku, "Queen Theia.."

Ada suatu bagian dari hatiku yang tersentak saat mendengar namaku dilantunkan dari belah bibir milik King Hyperion. Tapi aku menutupi itu dengan memasang senyumku.

King Hyperion masih menatapku, "Aku tidak pernah menyangka salju menyimpan sosok seindah dirimu."

Aku tersentak, begitu juga dengan seisi ruangan itu ketika mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan dengan nada begitu jujur dari sang pemimpin Kerajaan Selatan. Aku menatapnya, berusaha untuk tidak luluh karena sebagai seorang Ratu, aku pantang terlihat lemah di hadapan orang lain walaupun aku tidak bisa menyangkal sensasi hangat yang menyelubungi perutku saat mendengar dia mengatakan itu.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang bisa disembunyikan oleh salju." ujarku akhirnya dengan lirih yang nyaris menyerupai bisikan.

Tapi kelihatannya Raja dari Kerajaan Selatan itu bisa mendengarku karena aku melihatnya tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit.

.

.

.

 _Pertemuan pertama kami dilatar belakangi oleh kebutuhan masing-masing pihak._

 _Aku membutuhkannya untuk melindungi kerajaanku._

 _Dan dia.._

 _Kurasa dia ingin mengambil keuntungan dari kerajaanku. Sama seperti apa yang orang luar selalu inginkan._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku tidak pernah terlalu tertarik menyambut pertemuan pertama kami._

 _Tapi ketika aku melihatnya.._

 _Aku tahu kalau tujuan utamaku bukan lagi membantu kerajaan ini dan mengambil keuntungan dari sumber daya kerajaan ini._

 _Tujuan utamaku adalah mengambil alih hati Sang Ratu._

 _._

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Haaaiii~

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama part pertama untuk ini selesai juga *tebar confetti*

Kuharap kalian tidak bingung soal namanya. Habisnya lucu kalau aku tetap menulis nama mereka sebagai Jimin dan Yoongi. Hahahaha

Pokoknya diingat-ingat saja siapa namanya. Hahaha

.

.

.

Review? XD

.

.

.

Thanks


	3. Our Agreement

**Frozen Summer**

 **Pair:**

Park Jimin (as Hyperion) x Min Yoongi (as Theia)

 **Slight** :

Kim Namjoon (as Perseus) x Kim Seokjin (as Maeve)

 **Rate** : T - T+

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Romance.

 **Length** : Undetermined

 **Summary** :

Api dan es bagaikan dua sisi mata koin, mereka bersama, tapi mereka tidak akan bertemu. Lalu bagaimana jika takdir mengatakan sang api mencintai dia yang membeku dalam es? / MinYoon, GS!Yoongi.

 **Notes** :

Nama sengaja dirubah untuk kepentingan cerita.

Min Yoongi: Theia (meaning: Goddess) as the Ice Queen

Park Jimin: Hyperion (Theia's husband in Irish/Greek Mytology) as the Fire King

Kim Namjoon: Perseus (meaning: to destroy) as the Fire Knight

Kim Seokjin: Maeve (meaning: intoxicating) as the Petals Princess

 **Warning** :

GS! Yoongi and Seokjin, AU, Fiction. **_Inspired by 'Halsey - Castle', slightly inspired by The Huntsman: Winter's War._**

 **Notes 2** :

Diceritakan dalam sudut pandang Yoongi dan Jimin. Perhatikan agar kalian tidak bingung mana sisi Yoongi dan mana sisi Jimin karena aku tidak akan menuliskan 'Yoongi POV' atau 'Jimin POV' di atas partnya ;)

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Part 2: Our Agreement**

Aku berjalan mengikuti langkah lembut Princess Maeve di sepanjang koridor istana milik White Land yang harus kuakui sangat cantik. Princess Maeve memerintahkan agar aku dan Perseus mengikutinya sedangkan seluruh pasukan Perseus diminta untuk menetap di barak prajurit bersama dengan prajurit White Land lainnya.

Mataku tidak sengaja melirik Perseus yang nampak begitu fokus pada punggung Princess Maeve. Matanya bahkan tidak berkedip sedikitpun sejak tadi, dan ini adalah pertama kalinya bagiku melihat sosok Perseus yang terpesona akan keindahan seorang wanita.

Princess Maeve memang cantik, sangat malah. Tapi aku sudah amat sangat jatuh pada pesona Queen Theia yang begitu misterius dan dingin. Sejak dulu aku memang suka tantangan dan bertemu dengan Theia seperti memberikan suntikan adrenalin terbaru untukku.

"Princess Maeve," panggilku pelan.

Maeve berhenti melangkah dan berbalik dengan anggun, "Ya?"

"Kemana kau akan membawa kami?"

Maeve tersenyum, membuat bibirnya yang sewarna mawar terlihat melengkung dengan indah. "Aku akan mengantar kalian ke kamar kalian selama di sini. Selama tinggal di sini, kalian bebas melakukan apapun yang kalian suka. Anggap saja di rumah sendiri."

"Kapan prajurit Yang Mulia berlatih?" tanya Perseus yang membuatku menaikkan alis.

"Setiap pagi jam tujuh di halaman utama istana. Ada apa?" jawab Maeve dengan lugas.

"Saya ingin ikut latihan bersama mereka. Jika nantinya kerajaan ini akan bersatu dengan kerajaan milik King Hyperion, maka saya akan bertanggung jawab untuk prajurit dan latihan mereka. Saya ingin mempelajari sistem latihan mereka terlebih dahulu."

Diam-diam senyumku terbentuk saat mendengarkan ucapan Perseus, tidak salah aku mengangkatnya sebagai ksatria tertinggi kerajaanku.

Maeve terlihat agak terkesiap, mata bulatnya mengerjap lembut sebelum kemudian dia berdehem dengan pelan. "Aku akan mengatakannya pada Queen Theia."

"Kau adalah kakak Theia, benar?" ujarku tiba-tiba. Ada satu hal yang sangat mengganggu pikiranku sejak aku tiba di sini dan lidahku terasa sangat gatal untuk bertanya.

Maeve mengangguk kecil.

"Jika kau kakaknya, kenapa Theia yang menjadi ratu? Bukankah seharusnya kaulah yang menjadi ratu?"

Aku memperhatikan ekspresi Maeve yang terlihat tercengang dengan ucapanku. Dia mengeluarkan senyum tipisnya dan menatap mataku.

"Karena Theia memiliki kekuatan dan jiwa seorang Ratu, Yang Mulia."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menangkup jemariku yang bergetar dan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menenangkan diri setelah pertemuan pertamaku dengan King Hyperion, pria yang nantinya akan menjadi suamiku.

Aku tidak ingin menikah dengannya. Aku tidak mencintainya dan sejak dulu aku berprinsip untuk menikah hanya dengan pria yang aku cintai. Dan sekarang aku menghadapi kenyataan bahwa aku akan menikah demi menyelamatkan kerajaanku dari bahaya.

Mataku berputar menatap keseluruhan _Sanctuary_ tempatku berada. Ini adalah ruangan pribadiku tempatku menghabiskan waktu seorang diri. Tempat ini merupakan bagian lantai bawah dari menara tempat kamarku berada.

Aku memang memiliki menara tersendiri sebagai tempat tinggalku dan menara itu terpisah dari bangunan utama istana dan terletak di bagian paling belakang. Ini dilakukan untuk melindungiku apabila istana diserang dan juga karena aku lebih menyukai ketenangan.

Kakiku melangkah ke bagian tengah ruangan tempat miniatur White Land yang terbuat dari es berada. Ujung jemariku menyentuh pelan bagian runcing dari gunung bersalju yang saat ini sedang berusaha diterobos oleh pasukan dari kerajaan lainnya.

Aku memang tidak memberitahu masalah ini kepada King Hyperion dan aku bertekad untuk menang dalam perang kemudian menghindari pernikahanku dengannya. Aku optimis aku akan memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk bertahan seorang diri apabila aku memenangkan perang ini.

Hanya saja ada bagian dari dalam hatiku yang meragu karena prajuritku semakin berkurang dan pemuda yang berada di wilayah White Land masih belum cukup umur untuk bertempur. Jalan terakhir yang bisa kuambil hanyalah ikut turun ke medan perang dan ikut berperang bersama prajuritku walaupun aku sangat yakin Maeve akan melarangku melakukan itu.

Maeve begitu mencintaiku sebagai adiknya. Dia bahkan tidak pernah terlihat sedih tiap kali ayah kami memuji kekuatanku yang luar biasa di depannya. Hanya ibu kami yang menyayangi kami berdua secara adil, sedangkan ayahku tentu saja lebih mengagungkan diriku yang kadang membuatku merasa tidak enak hati pada kakakku sendiri.

Kakakku memang tidak memiliki kekuatan sekuat diriku, tapi pesona yang dimiliki oleh kakakku jelas adalah pesona paling kuat yang pernah dimiliki oleh seseorang. Kakakku terlahir dengan kecantikan seperti Dewi Venus. Dia bisa menyulut gairah seorang pria bahkan hanya dengan tatapan matanya.

Hanya warga White Land yang tidak terpengaruh dengan pesona kakakku karena kakakku sendiri sudah terlalu sering melihat mereka dan berinteraksi dengan mereka.

Tapi aku mengenali arti tatapan Perseus pada kakakku saat mereka di ruangan singgasanaku. Perseus terpesona pada kakakku.

Dan jika melihat dari sikapnya, kurasa Perseus bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah untuk mendapatkan kakakku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini aku dan Perseus memutuskan untuk melihat sesi berlatih para prajurit White Land dan menurutku latihan mereka memang cukup bagus, hanya saja terlalu banyak memiliki celah di sana sini dan membuat pertahanan fisik dari prajurit itu melemah.

Aku menggoyangkan pedang milikku sembari menatap para prajurit yang sedang berlatih berduel satu lawan satu. Ini adalah ide Perseus yang disetujui oleh Maeve yang sedang mengamati kami sejak kami menginjakkan kaki di lapangan.

Hari ini _Petals Princess_ itu mengenakan sebuah gaun panjang berwarna kuning cerah dengan mahkota dari kelopak bunga matahari di atasnya. Di tangannya melingkar sebuah gelang yang terbuat dari sulur tanaman yang dihiasi dengan bunga kecil berwarna kuning juga.

Rambut ikal miliknya dibentuk menjadi sebuah cepol tinggi ke atas kepalanya dan memamerkan sedikit bagian dari bahu dan tulang selangkanya pada umum. Pesona Princess Maeve memang tidak diragukan lagi, dia memiliki wajah dan tubuh seorang dewi, tidak heran Perseus bisa terpesona padanya.

Kepalaku terangkat dan aku memperhatikan lorong istana yang terlihat dari lapangan tempatku berada. Sejak pagi ini aku belum bertemu dengan sang Ratu di kerajaan ini. Sarapan kami pagi ini diantarkan ke kamar dan setelah sarapan aku dan Perseus langsung pergi menuju halaman utama sebelum kemudian kami bertemu dengan Maeve yang datang mengejar kami.

Aku ingin melihat Theia, dia memiliki pesona unik yang membuatku merasa begitu haus untuk terus melihatnya lagi dan lagi. Aku benar-benar terjebak dalam pesona mata berwarna biru pucatnya dan kesan misterius dalam dirinya membuatku semakin tertantang untuk melelehkan hati sang Ratu yang membeku.

Jemariku bergerak membentuk sebuah pusaran api mungil, kebiasaanku saat sedang bosan atau memikirkan sesuatu. Sensasi hangat dari api di tanganku membuatku menjadi lebih rileks dan tanpa sadar aku terus mempermainkan pusaran api mungil itu hingga kurasakan tangan seseorang mencengkram lengan bawahku.

"Es di kakimu mencair."

Suara yang sarat akan desisan marah itu membuatku tersadar dan aku melihat Maeve tengah menatapku dengan sengit. Aku mengepalkan tangannya dan api di tanganku langsung padam.

"Maaf," ujarku pelan.

Maeve menghela napas dan mengangguk pelan.

"Dimana Queen Theia?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

Maeve mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku, "Kenapa menanyakan adikku?"

"Karena aku belum melihatnya hari ini."

Dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat Perseus menghentikan latihannya dan berjalan menghampiri kami yang berada di ujung halaman utama istana.

Hmm..

Perseus cemburu.

Seringaianku muncul saat mengingat dugaan itu dan tanpa sadar aku melemparkan senyum kecil pada Maeve yang masih berdiri di depanku dan sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadian Perseus yang semakin dekat.

"Dimana kamar Queen Theia?"

" _Sanctuary_."

" _Sanctuary_?" beoku.

"Anda dilarang untuk mendekati _Sanctuary_ , Yang Mulia. Selama anda dan adikku belum resmi, kalian tidak diperkenankan untuk bertemu satu sama lain sesering itu."

Jawaban Maeve yang terdengar begitu lugas dan tegas membuatku mau tidak mau mengangguk paham.

"King Hyperion,"

Suara berat Perseus membuat Maeve memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Perseus.

"Ya?" ujarku tenang kemudian menoleh ke arah Perseus.

"Queen Theia memperhatikan anda sejak tadi." Perseus menatap ke arah belakangku dan kepalaku berputar cepat untuk melihat apa yang diucapkan Perseus memang benar.

Dan hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah pupil berwarna biru pucat dan jemari kurus yang sedang mencengkram bingkai jendela. Aku melihat Theia menatapku untuk dua detik berikutnya dan akhirya dia memalingkan pandangannya dan kembali berjalan.

Setelah sosok Theia menghilang dari pandanganku, aku menatap Princess Maeve. "Aku akan menjadi suaminya sebentar lagi. Dan kurasa tidak ada yang perlu dirahasiakan lagi.

Maeve menatapku dan tersenyum miring, "Wanita selalu memiliki sebuah rahasia. Kau harus tahu itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menggigit bibirku kuat seraya bertopang dagu sementara di depanku ada dua orang panglima di kerajaanku yang sedang sibuk menyusun strategi agar kami bisa menang pada pertempuran kali ini.

Erangan kesal terdengar dari mulutku saat aku sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan demi memenangkan perang ini. Pasukan dari kerajaan itu akan tiba sebentar lagi sedangkan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memperkuat benteng kami.

"Yang Mulia,"

Kepalaku terangkat dan menatap panglima yang baru saja memanggilku.

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

Aku memaksakan sebuah senyum di bibirku, "Aku baik, kalian boleh keluar."

Setelah kedua orang itu pergi, aku memutuskan untuk berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan singgasanaku. Kakiku melangkah tanpa arah dan yang terdengar di sepanjang koridor hanyalah suara langkahku dan ujung gaunku yang terseret di lantai.

Kemudian tanpa sengaja aku berhenti di sebelah sebuah jendela dan saat pandangan mataku turun ke bawah, aku melihat Maeve, kakakku, dengan gaunnya yang secerah mentari, tengah berdiri bersebelahan dengan King Hyperion yang nampak gagah dalam balutan mantel dan pedang di tangannya.

Mataku memperhatikan interaksi mereka dan aku bisa mengerti kalau King Hyperion nantinya pasti akan memiliki kakakku yang memiliki pesona seorang Venus dibandingkan denganku yang pesonanya sama dengan gunung es.

Tapi aku tidak mau mengorbankan kakakku untuk menikah dengan King Hyperion.

Aku terlalu mencintai kakakku dan aku tidak mau dia menderita. Jika ada yang patut dikorbankan di tengah krisis ini, maka itu adalah diriku. Aku adalah Ratu dan ayah memilihku untuk melindungi kerajaan ini.

Dan aku tidak akan pernah berlindung di balik gaun Maeve untuk urusan melindungi kerajaan.

Aku melihat Perseus berjalan menghampiri King Hyperion dan Maeve kemudian dia mengatakan sesuatu. King Hyperion memutar kepalanya ke arahku dan kami bertatapan. Pupil biru pucatku bertabrakkan dengan pupilnya yang berwarna merah gelap.

Aku menatapnya dan mencoba untuk memahami isi kepala dari Raja terkuat itu dan aku tidak menemukan apapun. Aku tidak bisa menebak apa kiranya motif dari seorang King Hyperion untuk menyetujui perjanjian lama yang dibuat oleh kedua ayah kami. Karena jika motifnya adalah batu mulia di kerajaan kami, seharusnya yang dia perhatikan adalah tambang, bukan kondisi prajurit di kerajaan ini.

Aku menarik napas dalam dan memutuskan kontak mata kami kemudian bergegas menuju Sanctuary untuk menenangkan diri. Aku butuh waktu sendiri karena tanpa kusadari King Hyperion sudah mencuri sebagian perhatianku, di hari kedua dia tiba di kerajaanku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku sedang melangkah menyusuri koridor untuk kembali ke kamarku ketika aku mendengar derap langkah seseorang yang berjalan di belakangku. Dan saat aku berbalik, aku melihat seorang prajurit tengah berhenti tak jauh dariku dan membungkuk sopan.

"Yang Mulia Queen Theia memanggil anda, King Hyperion."

Aku mengangguk pelan dan memutar langkahku untuk mengikuti prajurit itu dan dia mengantarku ke sebuah koridor yang tidak kukenali dan saat kami tiba di ujung koridor, aku disambut oleh dua dayang berpakaian serba putih dengan tudung yang menutupi kepala mereka.

Dahiku mengerut dengan sendirinya, _'Kemana mereka akan membawaku?'_

Salah satu dayang membuka sebuah pintu berat yang terbuat dari es dan mempersilakan aku untuk masuk. Aku melangkah dengan langkah waspada walaupun keteganganku agak mengendur karena aku tahu Theia memintaku untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Selamat datang di _Sanctuary_ , Yang Mulia. Silakan naiki tangga di ujung koridor ini. Queen Theia menunggu anda di kamarnya."

Apa?

 _Sanctuary_?

Bukankah itu adalah kamar Theia?

Dan dayang itu mengatakan Theia menungguku di kamarnya?

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan menyusuri koridor panjang hingga aku tiba di sebuah pintu lainnya, aku membukanya dan aku langsung dihadapkan pada tangga melingkar yang terbuat dari es.

Kakiku melangkah menaiki undakan tangga satu persatu hingga akhirnya aku tiba di puncak tangga dan disambut dengan koridor lainnya dengan sebuah pintu besar di ujungnya. Aku baru menyadari kalau bagian istana ini benar-benar terbuat dari kristal es. Bagian istana yang lainnya masih ada yang terbuat dari tembok dan lantai, tidak seperti bagian istana ini.

Udara dingin begitu menusuk hingga aku harus menghembuskan napas api dan menaikkan suhu tubuhku agar tetap hangat dan tidak membeku. Tapi aku juga berhati-hati agar tidak sampai melelehkan lantai es di bawah kakiku yang terlihat begitu mengkilap dan licin.

Ketika tiba di pintu yang ada di ujung koridor, aku menarik napas dalam, memantapkan hati dan perlahan membuka pintu berat itu.

Hal pertama yang menyambut mataku adalah pemandangan khas sebuah kamar tidur, dengan ranjang besar, sebuah cermin, dan juga beberapa sofa serta jendela besar yang berada di tiap bagian dinding. Kemudian aku mendengar suara kain yang terseret dan saat aku menoleh ke asal suara, aku melihat Theia, dengan gaun tipis berwarna biru pucat tengah berjalan menghampiriku.

Gaun itu begitu tipis hingga aku bisa melihat lekuk tubuhnya yang membayang. Bagian depan gaun itu terbuka dengan bentuk celah V yang indah sehingga aku bisa melihat belahan dada milik sang _Ice Queen._

Rambut panjang Theia tergerai dengan halus dan jatuh dengan manis membingkai lekuk tubuhnya, langkahnya terlihat begitu pelan saat menghampiriku dan akhirnya dia tiba di hadapanku yang masih terpaku menatapnya.

"Aku.. memiliki sebuah permintaan yang harus kau penuhi."

Oh Tuhanku, suara Theia begitu lembut membelai telingaku dan matanya yang berwarna biru pucat itu menatapku dengan lembut.

Theia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus lengan atasku dengan jemari kurusnya yang dibalut kulit putih pucat.

"Kerajaanku sedang diserang dan pasukan dari kerajaan itu akan tiba dalam hitungan hari." Theia berujar lembut dengan gerakan mengusap lenganku dengan lembut. Gerakannya membuat celah terbuka di bagian depan gaunnya ikut bergoyang dan aku berusaha setengah mati untuk tetap fokus pada matanya dan bukan pada kulit dadanya yang semakin terbuka.

Theia mendongak dan menatapku dalam-dalam, " _Win that battle for me_.."

"… _and I'll become yours_.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak bisa memikirkan lebih jauh mengenai keputusanku. Kerajaanku dalam kondisi terdesak dan aku tahu King Hyperion pasti mampu membantuku untuk memenangkan pertempuran yang pastinya akan terjadi dalam hitungan hari.

Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk memanggilnya ke kamarku dan mengenakan sebuah gaun provokatif yang akan membuatnya terpesona padaku. Aku harus membuat King Hyperion memenuhi permintaanku dan hanya akan tertuju padaku.

Aku tidak akan membiarkannya jatuh dalam pesona kakakku dan membiarkannya menikah dengan kakakku.

Aku tidak mau terjadi, karena aku tidak mau membuat kakakku menderita karena sebuah pernikahan yang dipaksakan.

Atau itulah alasan paling logis yang aku coba yakini sepenuh hatiku.

.

.

Suara langkah Hyperion semakin terdengar dan aku yakin saat ini dia sudah semakin mendekati kamarku. Kemudian pintu kamarku terbuka dan dia berdiri di ambang pintu, dengan pakaian atas sebuah mantel kulit dan sepatu bot hingga betis. Aku yakin dia pasti baru kembali dari luar istana jika menilai dari pakaiannya.

Aku berjalan keluar dari balik ranjangku dan berjalan menghampirinya. Mataku memperhatikan setiap gerakan kecil yang terjadi pada dirinya dan aku menyadari dia menatapku dari atas ke bawah hingga tiga kali.

Kakiku bergerak dengan perlahan dan berusaha membuat diriku tampil menawan untuk menarik perhatiannya, kemudian saat tiba di hadapannya, aku menatap matanya dalam-dalam.

"Aku.. memiliki suatu permintaan yang harus kau penuhi." Mataku masih menatap matanya dan kali ini kugerakkan jemariku unutk meraih lengan atasnya.

Tubuh King Hyperion sangat panas.

Benar-benar panas hingga aku merasa jemariku yang sebelumnya membeku menjadi meleleh karena suhu tubuhnya.

Aku menggerakkan jemariku untuk mengelus lengannya yang keras dan liat karena otot kemudian berbisik pelan, "Aku.. memiliki suatu permintaan yang harus kau penuhi." Aku tidak mampu mempertahankan kontak mata kami sehingga aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Kerajaanku sedang diserang dan pasukan dari kerajaan itu akan tiba dalam hitungan hari." Gerakan tanganku mengelus lengannya tidak berhenti, aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi kurasa aku suka sensasi yang muncul saat aku menyentuhnya.

Aku mengulum bibirku sebelum mendongak menatap matanya yang masih menatapku dengan tajam, " _Win that battle for me_.." bisikku pelan.

"… _and I'll become yours_.."

Kemudian aku melihat mata King Hyperion membulat kecil sebelum kemudian perlahan dia kembali normal dan sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis.

" _Okay, My Lady_.." bisiknya rendah.

' _This is for my kingdom..'_ ujarku berulang untuk memantapkan hatiku.

.

.

.

 _We made an agreement_

 _Finally,_

 _Our own agreement_

.

.

.

 _We made an agreement_

 _And it make me one step closer to the Queen's heart_

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

Hai!

Maaaaaaaaffff sekali karena lama tidak muncul.

Aku sibuk pkl. Huhuhu

Sungguh, kehidupan mahasiswa semester akhir memang luar biasa T^T

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak mau banyak bicara. Semoga kalian suka dengan part ini!

.

.

P.S:

POVnya memang tidak aku tulis. Kan aku sudah tulis di Notes 2. Kalian baca saja. Hehehe

Jadi jangan menanyakan lagi kenapa aku tidak menulis POVnya ya.

Habisnya menulis POV di awal bagian cerita itu bukan gayaku sekali. Hahahhaa XD

.

.

.

 _Review_?

.

.

P.S 2:

Yang lainnya ditunggu ya!

Nanti aku kerjakan kalau ada waktu luang! ^^

.

.

Thanks


	4. Preparation

**Frozen Summer**

 **Pair:**

Park Jimin (as Hyperion) x Min Yoongi (as Theia)

 **Slight** :

Kim Namjoon (as Perseus) x Kim Seokjin (as Maeve)

 **Rate** : T - T+

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Romance.

 **Length** : Undetermined

 **Summary** :

Api dan es bagaikan dua sisi mata koin, mereka bersama, tapi mereka tidak akan bertemu. Lalu bagaimana jika takdir mengatakan sang api mencintai dia yang membeku dalam es? / MinYoon, GS!Yoongi.

 **Notes** :

Nama sengaja dirubah untuk kepentingan cerita.

Min Yoongi: Theia (meaning: Goddess) as the Ice Queen

Park Jimin: Hyperion (Theia's husband in Irish/Greek Mytology) as the Fire King

Kim Namjoon: Perseus (meaning: to destroy) as the Fire Knight

Kim Seokjin: Maeve (meaning: intoxicating) as the Petals Princess

 **Warning** :

GS! Yoongi and Seokjin, AU, Fiction. **_Inspired by 'Halsey - Castle', slightly inspired by The Huntsman: Winter's War._**

 **Notes 2** :

Diceritakan dalam sudut pandang Yoongi dan Jimin. Perhatikan agar kalian tidak bingung mana sisi Yoongi dan mana sisi Jimin karena aku tidak akan menuliskan 'Yoongi POV' atau 'Jimin POV' di atas partnya ;)

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Part 3: Preparation**

Aku mungkin melakukan hal bodoh dengan memancing Hyperion untuk tertarik padaku disaat aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya pada lelaki terkuat di kerajaannya itu. Tapi aku lebih tidak ingin mengorbankan orang lain untuk kelangsungan sesuatu yang sudah diberikan padaku. Kerajaanku adalah tanggung jawabku karena ayahku sudah memberikannya padaku secara langsung, aku ingat tatapan sedih Maeve yang tersirat dan berhasil ditutupi dengan raut wajah bangga.

Aku ingat sedikit keengganan pada diri Maeve saat semua orang berlutut untuk Ratu baru yaitu aku. Aku yakin harga diri Maeve sebagai kakakku terluka karena akulah yang mendapatkan tahta dan bukan dirinya. Karena itu, bagiku kali ini adalah bagianku untuk merendahkan harga diriku sendiri dengan memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Jimin demi kelangsungan kehidupan orang-orang di White Land.

Hyperion masih tersenyum padaku yang berdiri dengan gamang di hadapannya. Tubuhku yang terbalut pakaian tipis tidak merasakan dingin di tengah selubung es ini karena memang tubuhku kebal terhadap suhu dingin.

Tapi aku yakin Hyperion bisa kedinginan.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, King Hyperion. Suhu di kamar ini terlalu dingin, kan?"

Hyperion menatapku dan menggeleng, "Aku bersedia membakar diriku sendiri jika itu perlu, Theia. Aku tidak akan mati kedinginan karena nantinya es adalah sesuatu yang akan kupeluk setiap malamnya."

Aku tersentak mendengar kalimat itu, Hyperion benar-benar serius untuk memperistriku. Padahal dia tidak tahu aku adalah orang yang seperti apa, kenapa dia begitu yakin untuk menjadikanku istrinya?

"Jika kita menikah, aku tidak mau kau mempunyai selir ataupun kekasih lainnya." ujarku tanpa sadar. Entah kenapa aku mengatakan itu tapi kurasa itu akan bagus untuk kehidupanku jika Hyperion tidak memiliki selir ataupun kekasih.

Hyperion mengangguk, "Aku juga tidak pernah berniat berhubungan dengan orang biasa. Dan kau adalah satu-satunya yang mempesonaku, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Selamanya."

Aku tersenyum dan melepaskan tanganku yang ternyata masih bertengger di lengannya sejak tadi. Dan ketika aku menariknya, aku bisa melihat lapisan kristal es tipis. "Oh, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja."

Sialan, itu adalah apa yang akan terjadi jika aku diliputi perasaan yang tidak stabil. Aku akan membekukan apapun yang aku sentuh. Kurasa kalau saja suhu tubuh Hyperion tidak lebih tinggi dari manusia pada umumnya pasti seluruh lengannya sudah membeku.

Hyperion tertawa dan menepuk lapisan tipis es itu, "Tidak apa."

Kemudian apa yang dilakukan Hyperion selanjutnya sanggup membuatku terpaku tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun karena aku merasakan bibirnya yang lembut dan panas menyentuh pipiku dengan sentuhan seringan bulu.

Hyperion menjauh setelah melayangkan kecupan super ringan itu di pipiku. "Aku tahu aku dilarang untuk menyentuhmu sedikitpun sebelum kita menikah. _But I just can't help myself_." Hyperion menggaruk tengkuknya, "Kau terlihat sangat seksi."

Kulit putih pucat dan suhu dingin adalah diriku, tapi kali ini untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan pipiku terbakar dan mungkin saja aku merona saat ini.

Hyperion memberiku senyum lembutnya lagi, "Sampai besok, Theia. Selamat malam."

Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Aku tidak berencana untuk jatuh dalam pesona Hyperion. Aku tidak berencana untuk tinggal di sisinya selamanya karena aku tidak percaya Hyperion akan mencintaiku nantinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Senyumku begitu lebar hingga rasanya akan merobek mulutku. Sejak aku memberikan kecupan ringan di pipi sang _Ice Queen_ , aku merasa begitu bahagia hingga rasanya aku akan melompat ke langit. Usahaku dan sesuatu yang begitu ingin kucapai adalah menggapai hati sang ratu dan kelihatannya aku sudah mulai berhasil walaupun sangat sedikit. Sebelumnya aku sangat yakin sang Ratu tidak terlalu tertarik padaku tapi setelah malam ini, aku merasa aku mampu mendapatkan hati sang Ratu.

Aku tidak peduli jika tujuannya mengusulkan perjanjian ini hanyalah kedok untuk menyelamatkan kerajaannya. Selama dia berjanji dia akan menjadi milikku, maka aku bersedia berperang untuknya.

Kakiku melangkah semakin cepat menuju kamar Perseus dan ketika tiba di sana aku langsung mengetuknya dengan keras. Perseus membuka pintu kamarnya sekitar tiga detik kemudian.

"Yang Mulia?" ujarnya kaget.

Aku menatap Perseus, "Besok temui aku di lapangan istana jam enam pagi dan bawalah pasukanmu."

"Ada apa?"

"Kita akan bersiap untuk perang."

"Yang Mulia, saya tidak mengerti. Kita akan berperang? Tapi pasukan yang ada saat ini tidak cukup. Apakah anda bermaksud untuk mengajak prajurit White Land?"

Tanpa sadar aku menghela napas pelan dan memutar bola mataku, "Perseus, aku akan ikut turun ke medan perang kali ini. Dan apa kau lupa bahwa kita berdua pun sebenarnya cukup untuk berperang melawan satu kerajaan?"

Perseus mengangguk patuh, "Baiklah, Yang Mulia. Perlukah saya memberi kabar ini pada kerajaan kita?"

Aku tersenyum miring, "Kabari mereka kalau aku akan datang dengan calon istriku."

Perseus membulatkan matanya dan aku langsung terkekeh, tidak biasanya melihat Perseus yang selalu berwajah datar mendadak memasang ekspresi terkejut. "Kau serius?" ujarnya dalam bahasa informal.

Aku tertawa, "Tentu saja. Aku dan Theia akan menikah, itu pasti."

"Theia tidak menolakmu?"

Aku menggeleng dengan senyum lebar di wajahku, "Aku dan dia sudah membuat kesepakatan dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kesempatan emas ini berlalu dengan sia-sia." Aku menatap Perseus, "Kita harus menang. Aku tidak menerima kegagalan kali ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maeve berjalan menyusuri koridor istana dengan langkah ringan. Kali ini dia memakai sebuah gaun berwarna biru muda lembut dengan mahkota yang terbuat dari bunga _snowdrop_ , di tangannya dia membawa seikat bunga _peony_ segar untuk diberikan pada Theia.

Setiap paginya Maeve memang akan mampir ke kamar Theia untuk memberikannya bunga segar untuk menghidupkan suasana di kamar Theia yang membeku. Maeve menaiki tangga melingkar menuju kamar Theia dan ketika dia membuka pintunya dia melihat Theia sedang duduk di depan kursi riasnya dengan tangan yang memijat pelipisnya.

"Theia!" pekik Maeve, dia berlari menghampiri Theia. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku.. baru saja menghubungi Siri dengan mengirim burung hantu esku padanya."

Mata Maeve membulat, "Siri?! Untuk apa kau menghubungi Siri?! Kita sudah bersumpah pada Ayah kita tidak akan menggunakan jasanya lagi, Theia!"

Siri adalah _assassin_ terkuat yang pernah dimiliki oleh White Land. Dia adalah seorang wanita dengan kemampuan yang mengalahkan satu pasukan pria. Siri adalah seorang wanita yatim piatu yang dipungut oleh ayah mereka dan dibesarkan dengan pendidikan untuk menjadi pembunuh bahkan sejak gadis kecil itu masih berusia balita.

Ayah mereka mendidik Siri untuk menjadi pelindung kerajaan, namun karena semakin lama Siri berubah menjadi semakin kejam, ayahnya mengasingkan Siri dan memintanya untuk tidak keluar dari sana kecuali apabila salah satu dari anggota kerajaan menghubunginya. Theia sendiri adalah orang yang menambah segel dan barikade untuk menahan Siri tidak keluar dari tempat pengasingannya.

Theia menghela napas pelan, "Aku mengatakan padanya untuk menjaga istana. Aku akan pindah ke tempat baru, Maeve. Aku dan Hyperion akan menikah dan aku akan pindah ke istananya."

"Kalau kau menikah dengan Hyperion, kerajaan ini akan bergabung dengannya dan tentunya Hyperion akan mengirimkan banyak pasukan ke sini untuk menjaga tempat ini."

"Letak kerajaan kita dan kerajaan Hyperion bagaikan langit dan bumi. Kita terpisah jarak yang jauh dan aku berharap Siri bisa menjaga tempat ini karena kau ada di sini."

"Tapi Siri.."

"Siri sudah disumpah dan dia tidak akan melukai kita. Dia tidak akan melukai anggota keluarga kerajaan dan juga warga asli White Land. Siri bukanlah seseorang yang melanggar sumpahnya dan kau tahu itu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hyperion? Apa dia tahu kau menghubungi Siri?"

"Dia bahkan tidak mengenal Siri. Siri sudah seperti anak kecil nakal yang kita sembunyikan dari dunia. Bahkan tidak seluruh warga White Land mengenal Siri."

Maeve menghela napas pelan dan duduk di tempat tidur Theia. "Ini terlalu berbahaya. Jelaskan pada Siri soal Hyperion atau mungkin saja dia akan melukai Hyperion karena menganggap dia berada di tempat yang salah."

"Aku belum melepas penghalang di tempat Siri."

Maeve menatap Theia dengan tajam, "Kalau begitu jangan lepaskan. Siri itu seperti binatang buas yang dipelihara ayah kita. Ayah tidak bisa mengendalikannya dan begitu juga dengan kita."

Maeve menatap bunga _peony_ yang teronggok begitu saja di atas meja, "Itu bunga untukmu. Dan sekedar informasi, Hyperion dan pasukannya sedang berlatih di lapangan istana hari ini." Maeve menatap Theia dengan serius, "Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Aku berjanji akan menikah dengannya jika dia berhasil mengalahkan kerajaan yang akan menyerang kita dalam hitungan hari."

Maeve membulatkan matanya, "Dia hanya membawa kurang dari selusin pasukan, Theia! Kau menyuruhnya berperang dengan orang sesedikit itu?!"

Theia menatap Maeve, "Dia hanya harus menang. Dia sudah memenangkan ratusan pertarungan tanpa kalah, kan? Aku butuh bukti jika dia benar-benar ingin menikah denganku tanpa 'perjanjian lama' ayah kita."

Maeve menatap Theia dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "Aku akan keluar sebentar."

"Maeve,"

Maeve menghentikan langkahnya, dia berbalik dan menatap Theia yang masih belum beranjak dari posisinya, "Apa kau menyukai Perseus?"

Maeve mengerutkan dahinya, "Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?"

Theia tersenyum kecil, dia menatap kakaknya dari cermin di hadapannya, "Perseus menyukaimu. Dan kurasa seseorang yang cukup kuat untuk menjagamu dari seluruh godaan di luar sana adalah dirinya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Perseus itu orang terkuat kedua setelah Hyperion di kerajaan mereka. Perseus pasti sanggup menjagamu dari ratusan pria yang menggodamu karena kau terlalu cantik."

"Theia kau juga cantik."

Theia menatap Maeve, "Maeve kau memiliki kecantikan Dewi Venus. Dan aku bukanlah tandinganmu dalam urusan kecantikan."

Maeve memperhatikan Theia dengan seksama, "Apakah kau mulai jatuh pada Hyperion?"

Theia tersentak, "Apa maksudmu? Jelas saja tidak."

"Kau mempercepat pernikahanmu dengannya karena takut dia akan tergoda padaku? Dan untuk memastikan itu kau juga mencoba membuatku memikirkan Perseus dengan mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku?"

"Maeve, aku.."

"Theia kuharap kau tidak lupa kalau kita adalah anak kembar. Aku memiliki jalan pikiran yang sama denganmu. Kita mungkin berbeda dalam beberapa hal, tapi aku tetap kakak kembarmu dan kita memiliki ikatan batin yang tidak akan bisa disangkal."

Theia mengepalkan tangannya, "Kalau begitu seharusnya kau mengenalku dengan baik dan tahu kalau aku tidak jatuh cinta."

"Theia.."

"Keluarlah, Maeve." .

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor istana dan aku melihat Hyperion yang sedang berlatih di halaman istana. Di bawah kakinya aku melihat rumput-rumput yang agak terbakar dan aku menduga itu karena dia berlatih hingga melelehkan es hingga Maeve membuatkan rumput itu untuknya.

Hyperion mengayunkan pedangnya yang bilahnya dipenuhi kobaran api. Matanya berkilat-kilat senang dan aku mulai merasa dia adalah keturunan dari Dewa Ares si dewa perang itu. Dia terlihat begitu santai dan bersemangat saat akan menghadapi perang.

Hyperion masih sibuk mengayunkan pedangnya hingga kemudian dia melihatku, dia mengusap bilah pedangnya dan kobaran api itu padam seketika seolah terhisap ke dalam tangannya. Dia berlari kecil menghampiriku, kali ini aku tidak mengenakan pakaian yang terbuka. Aku memakai gaun berwarna putih kebiruan dengan lengan panjang yang membungkus hingga punggung tanganku. Kemudian aku juga memakai mantel bulu untuk menutupi bahuku.

"Kau datang untuk menemuiku?"

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak sengaja melewati jalan ini." aku berucap jujur dan aku bisa melihat binar semangat di matanya agak meredup tapi dia menutupi itu.

Hyperion tersenyum, dia mengulurkan tangannya dan tidak sengaja menyentuh ujung jemariku. Terdengar bunyi desisan keras karena tangannya yang masih sepanas api dan tanganku yang sedingin es.

"Astaga, maafkan aku." Hyperion berucap panik.

Aku mengangkat tanganku dan memperlihatkan jemari pucatku yang tidak terluka sedikitpun. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku panik karena biasanya jika orang lain mengenai atau terkena kulitku saat selesai bertempur, kulit mereka akan melepuh hingga mengelupas."

Aku tertawa kecil, "Aku es, Hyperion. Mungkin aku hanya akan agak meleleh."

Hyperion tersenyum, dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipiku, kali ini suhu tubuhnya sudah turun dan dia hanya sehangat cahaya matahari. " _You're cold_."

Aku terpaku menatap bola mata merah gelapnya, " _I'm an ice_.." bisikku pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Latihanku di kerajaan Theia bisa dibilang mengalami kemajuan yang cukup signifikan. Dan aku berniat untuk menyerang kerajaan itu saat mereka sudah turun gunung dan tiba di wilayah territorial bagian belakang dari wilayah White Land.

Dan berdasarkan perhitungan Perseus, mereka akan tiba pada malam hari sehingga aku memutuskan untuk menyerang mereka saat fajar. Bertarung di wilayah gelap memang bukan keahlianku tapi itu juga tidak menjadi kelemahanku. Hanya saja karena kekuatanku adalah api, bertarung di wilayah gelap hanya akan membuat kemunculanku terlihat sangat jelas.

Aku memutuskan untuk turun lebih dulu dan membiarkan pasukan Perseus turun setelah Perseus memberi tanda. Aku ingin memenangkan pertarungan ini dengan tanganku sendiri karena hadiah dari peperangan ini adalah Theia. Theia benar-benar sebuah hadiah kemenangan perang yang tidak pernah kubayangkan bahkan dalam mimpi terliarku sekalipun.

Mungkin di mata orang lain menikah dengan seseorang sedingin Theia adalah kesalahan. Siapa yang sudi menikah dengan wanita bertubuh sedingin es? Tapi aku adalah api dan satu-satunya yang bisa meredamku adalah es. Jangan mengira aku tidak mencoba untuk berhubungan dengan wanita biasa.

Aku mencobanya.

Berkali-kali.

Dan selalu berakhir dengan pasanganku yang kulitnya melepuh di seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Aku tidak pernah bisa mengontrol kekuatanku saat sedang bergairah. Aku bisa saja membakar pasanganku jika aku benar-benar terlalu bernafsu. Dan karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun daripada aku membunuh pasanganku sendiri.

"Pasukan kita sudah siap untuk menyerang saat fajar, Yang Mulia."

Suara Perseus membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menatapnya yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarku dan mengangguk.

"Dan Queen Theia ada di sini untuk menemui anda."

Seketika itu juga aku berbalik dan aku melihat Theia sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarku. Tubuh mungilnya sedikit tenggelam di balik tubuh tinggi dan tegap Perseus. Perseus menggeser tubuhnya dan pamit dari ruanganku.

Theia melangkah mendekatiku, dia mengenakan gaun berwarna biru langit dengan mantel putih tipis yang panjangnya hingga terseret di belakang tubuhnya. Kepalanya dihiasi dengan mahkota yang terbuat dari es yang meruncing.

"Kudengar kau akan menyerang besok." Theia berujar pelan saat sudah tiba di hadapanku.

Aku mengangguk dan menunduk sedikit untuk menatap mata Theia yang berwarna biru pucat. "Ya, aku akan menyerang saat fajar."

Theia mengangguk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya yang memiliki rona samar di antara seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang pucat. "Berjuanglah."

"Tentu, aku akan mempersembahkan kemenangan ini untukmu."

Theia mendongak menatapku, "Aku mendoakanmu. Setelah perang itu selesai, persembahkan kemenangan itu padaku. Aku menunggumu di kamarku."

Aku terdiam, ini adalah kedua kalinya Theia mengundangku ke kamarnya. Dan menurutku ini merupakan kemajuan yang jauh lebih pesat. "Baiklah,"

.

.

.

 _I still do not know what I feel about him._

 _But I just want to save my kingdom._

.

.

.

 _I love her._

 _There is no doubt about that._

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

Hai! Lama tidak berjumpa. Hahahaha

Aku kembali dengan part berikutnya.

Semoga kalian sukaaa~

.

.

.

P.S:

Yang lainnya coming soon ya. hahahaha

.

.

.

Review?

Thanks!

Line! **blacklunalite**


	5. The Battle and The One That is Unleashed

**Frozen Summer**

 **Pair:**

Park Jimin (as Hyperion) x Min Yoongi (as Theia)

 **Slight** :

Kim Namjoon (as Perseus) x Kim Seokjin (as Maeve)

 **Rate** : T - T+

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Romance.

 **Length** : Undetermined

 **Summary** :

Api dan es bagaikan dua sisi mata koin, mereka bersama, tapi mereka tidak akan bertemu. Lalu bagaimana jika takdir mengatakan sang api mencintai dia yang membeku dalam es? / MinYoon, GS!Yoongi.

 **Notes** :

Nama sengaja dirubah untuk kepentingan cerita.

Min Yoongi: Theia (meaning: Goddess) as the Ice Queen

Park Jimin: Hyperion (Theia's husband in Irish/Greek Mytology) as the Fire King

Kim Namjoon: Perseus (meaning: to destroy) as the Fire Knight

Kim Seokjin: Maeve (meaning: intoxicating) as the Petals Princess

 **Warning** :

GS! Yoongi and Seokjin, AU, Fiction. **_Inspired by 'Halsey - Castle', slightly inspired by The Huntsman: Winter's War._**

 **Notes 2** :

Diceritakan dalam sudut pandang Yoongi dan Jimin. Perhatikan agar kalian tidak bingung mana sisi Yoongi dan mana sisi Jimin karena aku tidak akan menuliskan 'Yoongi POV' atau 'Jimin POV' di atas partnya ;)

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Part 3: The Battle and The One That is Unleashed**

Aku tahu dari jenderal utamaku kalau Hyperion tengah mempersiapkan perang. Dan dia hanya membawa kurang dari selusin pasukan. Dia benar-benar tidak meminta satupun prajurit White Land untuk bertempur walaupun aku sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa dia bebas meminta bantuan pada prajurit White Land apabila dibutuhkan.

Maeve memang tidak terlihat suka dengan keputusanku untuk membiarkan Hyperion berperang. Dia mendiamkanku dan kelihatannya amarahnya akan lama reda karena Maeve juga tidak menyukai keputusanku soal Siri.

Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud untuk melepaskan Siri. Hanya saja aku takut jika nantinya akan ada keadaan mendesak yang membuat kerajaan dalam bahaya dan tidak ada seorang pun yang sanggup untuk menyelamatkannya.

Siri tidak akan kutempatkan di White Land, dia akan kutempatkan di suatu tempat rahasia dan jelas akan kularang masuk ke dalam White Land. Aku hanya ingin memerintahkannya untuk mengawasi situasi dan melaporkan padaku apabila ada ancaman yang mengancam kerajaan.

Maeve masih menatapku dengan sengit, dia duduk di kursinya di ruang singgasanaku tapi dari sulur yang bergerak di sekitar tangan Maeve, aku tahu bahwa sebaiknya aku tidak macam-macam dengan Maeve untuk sementara waktu.

Kakiku bergerak gelisah, pasukan yang dipimpin Hyperion sudah bergerak menuju bagian belakang perbatasan istana. Mataku melirik Maeve dan aku melihat bola mata Maeve hanya memberiku lirikan sinis kemudian dia kembali memalingkan pandangannya.

Aku menghela napas dan jemariku bergerak random hingga tanpa sadar aku membekukan bagian lengan kursi singgasanaku.

"Queen Theia,"

Jenderalku yang melihat gerakan tanganku langsung memperingatkan dan aku mengucapkan maaf dengan suara pelan kemudian mengetuk lapisan es yang beru terbentuk dengan ujung kukuku hingga lapisan itu hancur dan runtuh dengan suara pelan.

"Kau merasa tidak tenang?" suara Maeve terdengar lantang karena saat ini ruangan memang sangat sunyi.

Aku berdehem dan menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau menyesal? Kau menyesal mengirim Hyperion pergi sendiri melawan seribu orang pasukan dari kerajaan itu?"

Aku tersentak, "Seribu?!"

Maeve mendengus, "Dedaunan mengatakannya padaku." Maeve menatapku tajam, "Seribu lawan sepuluh prajurit, satu jenderal perang, dan satu Raja. Kurasa kita akan melihat pertarungan paling luar biasa dalam sejarah, Theia."

Aku tergagap, aku segera menoleh ke arah jenderal utama kerajaanku, "Siagakan pasukan kita di perbatasan benteng belakang."

Jenderalku mengangguk dan segera pergi bersama pasukan yang lain yang sejak tadi berada di dalam ruangan singgasanaku.

Maeve memijat pelipisnya, "Kalau Hyperion bisa bertahan, maka dia amat sangat hebat."

Aku mengulum bibirku dan menggerakkan tanganku untuk memanggil burung hantu saljuku. Burung hantu itu adalah mata-mata yang kubuat dan hanya bisa dikendalikan olehku.

Maeve melihat gerakanku dan tersenyum miring, "Kau mengkhawatirkannya? Apakah kau mulai memiliki perasaan padanya?"

"Maeve, aku hanya ingin mengawasi situasi. Kalau dia kalah, setidaknya kita harus bersiap, kan?"

Maeve menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursinya, "Seharusnya kau mencari tahu lebih banyak soal suamimu itu, Theia."

Aku memakai topeng dengan bentuk wajah burung hantu yang terbuat dari es dan menatap Maeve. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Hyperion tidak akan kalah, kau seharusnya melihat betapa bersemangatnya Hyperion saat akan memulai perang ini tadi." Maeve menatapku, "Dia dan Perseus terlalu sulit dikalahkan."

Aku terdiam dan mencoba mencerna ucapan Maeve, tapi akhirnya aku tetap melihat ke dalam mata burung hantu itu dan memperhatikan bagaimana jalannya peperangan.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku sadar sejak tadi Perseus terus saja melirikku yang tersenyum senang seraya memutar pedangku. Aku terlihat bersemangat, itu jelas. Bahkan aku tidak terlalu peduli soal pakaian pelindung, aku tidak memakai helm kepalaku saat ini.

"Yang Mulia, kita akan berperang. Berhentilah bersikap seolah kita akan pergi berburu biasa." Perseus berujar dengan nada agak ketus.

Aku tertawa ringan dan kembali memutar pedangku, "Berapa banyak?"

Perseus meregangkan lehernya, "Entahlah, tapi dilihat dari seberapa siapnya mereka, mungkin ratusan."

Aku mengangguk santai, "Baiklah, 80:20?"

"Yang Mulia, aku bersebelas dan kau memintaku melawan 20% dari jumlah pasukan mereka? Kau ingin membuatku menganggur?"

Aku tertawa, "Aku sedang berapi-api, apa kau tidak lihat lelehan es di bawah kakiku? Baiklah, karena aku juga tidak mau kau menonton saja, bagaimana kalau 60:40?"

"Kenapa tidak 50:50 saja?"

Aku mendelik pada Perseus, "Ini demi nama baikku di depan Theia dan kau memintaku mengalahkan pasukan dengan jumlah yang sama denganmu?"

Perseus menghela napas dan mengangkat tangannya, "Baiklah, Yang Mulia."

Suara derap langkah semakin terdengar dalam telingaku dan aku justru semakin bersemangat. Aku menghembuskan napas yang keluar sebagai api dan menggeram semangat, "Ini dia.."

"Yang Mulia, harap diingat kalau kita berada di dekat hutan. Jangan bakar habis hutan ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku bisa melihat suasana pertarungan yang sedang terjadi. Hyperion terlihat begitu santai mengayunkan pedang yang penuh kobaran api di bilahnya sementara dia juga menghajar orang lain dengan tangan yang penuh kobaran api. Semua musuhnya tidak berkutik setelah satu serangan darinya dan Perseus juga tidak jauh berbeda. Pedangnya penuh kobaran api tapi dia bergerak dengan begitu luwes dan sesekali dia akan membantu Hyperion.

"Kau yakin jumlahnya ada seribu?" tanyaku pada Maeve yang masih duduk di kursinya.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Hyperion melawan mereka seolah mereka hanya berjumlah sepuluh orang."

Maeve membulatkan matanya, dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela terdekat kemudian membukanya. Dia menadahkan tangan dan beberapa helai daun langsung terbang ke arahnya. Maeve memperhatikan bagaimana dedaunan itu bergerak kemudian dia menatapku yang masih diam dengan mata memakai topeng khusus.

"Dia baru saja melawan separuh pasukan." Maeve menggerakkan jarinya dan dedaunan di tangannya kembali terbang bebas terbawa angin, "Dan pasukannya tidak ada yang mati satupun."

Aku membetulkan posisi dudukku, "Suatu keputusan yang tepat untuk menjadikannya pelindung kerajaan kita, kan?"

Maeve memutar tubuhnya dan berdiri di sebelah singgasanaku, "Kau hanya ingin menjadikan dia sebagai pelindung? Tidakkah kau ingin mencintainya?"

Aku menghela napas pelan, "Maeve, kau mengenalku, kan?"

"Theia, kita wanita. Dan aku tahu seberapa keras Ayah mendidikmu, tapi kita tetap wanita."

Aku menunduk, jemariku mengelus pelan singgasanaku. "Aku bisa mengangkat pedang."

" _Kita_ bisa mengangkat pedang, Theia. Kau dan aku terlatih untuk perang, tapi kita juga memiliki kewajiban sebagai wanita. Tidakkah kau ingin memiliki bayi?"

Aku mendengus pelan, "Maeve, aku es. Aku membeku, ingat? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memiliki bayi?"

"Theia,"

"Aku tidak mau menikah, Maeve. Aku tidak mau."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hyperion? Kurasa dia tulus."

"Maeve kau berteman dengan kelopak bunga, apa yang kau ketahui soal niat buruk di belakang niat baik. Kelopak bunga tidak pernah berbohong dan selalu mengatakan kejujuran serta kehangatan. Kau berbeda denganku, aku es, aku penuh rencana licik dalam selubung es yang cantik."

"Theia, kau tidak seperti itu."

"Ya, aku seperti itu. Aku tidak melupakan ucapan Ayah soal kekuatanku."

"Theia, kau tidak.."

"Pertarungannya akan selesai sebentar lagi. Aku akan ada di kamarku."

Aku melepaskan topeng itu dan berbalik pergi dari ruang singgasanaku, meninggalkan Maeve yang tengah menghela napas kasar dan memijat pelipisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku nyaris saja mengeluarkan sorakan riang saat akhirnya pasukan yang tersisa memilih untuk mundur dari peperangan setelah aku membunuh jenderal utama mereka. Aku kembali menyimpan pedangku setelah itu berjalan kembali menuju istana Theia.

"Yang Mulia,"

Suara Perseus menghentikan langkahku, "Apa?"

"Anda tidak mau mengambil rampasan perang?"

Aku tertawa dan menggeleng, "Biarkan prajurit White Land yang mengambilnya. Bawa pasukanmu masuk dan suruh mereka beristirahat. Kita akan pulang sebentar lagi."

"Anda berencana membawa Queen Theia?"

Aku mengangguk ringan, "Tentu saja. Dia milikku sekarang."

Aku menghembuskan napas pelan dan kobaran api kecil keluar dari mulutku. Wow, aku harus menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu atau aku akan melelehkan istana Theia. Aku menarik napas dalam dan mencoba untuk tenang dan menurunkan suhu tubuhku karena aku khawatir aku akan benar-benar melelehkan lantai istana jika aku masuk dalam kondisi 'berapi-api'.

Akhirnya setelah aku lumayan tenang, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan memasuki istana dan beberapa pelayan serta dayang terlihat membungkuk padaku. Tapi aku berjalan terus menuju kamar Theia, ketika aku tiba di sebuah persimpangan, aku melihat Maeve muncul dari balik sebuah pintu.

"Selamat atas kemenangannya." Maeve berujar lembut dan dia bergerak dengan halus untuk menghampiriku dan berdiri di hadapanku.

"Terima kasih. Perseus sedang mengantar prajurit ke barak, sebentar lagi dia akan ke istana."

"Dan saya rasa saya tidak menanyakan mengenai Perseus." Maeve berujar tegas.

"Tidak apa, Princess Maeve. Aku sudah menganggap Perseus sebagai saudaraku sendiri dan dia juga sudah mendapat title bangsawan di kerajaanku. Kau tidak akan mendapat masalah jika menikah dengan Perseus."

Maeve tersenyum tenang, "Terima kasih atas informasinya, Yang Mulia. Lalu bagaimana rencana pernikahan Yang Mulia dengan Theia?"

Aku mengangguk dan menyisir rambutku ke belakang, "Ya, soal itu. Kuharap kau dan Theia bersedia untuk ikut ke kerajaanku untuk upacara pernikahan."

Maeve tersenyum tipis, "Theia harus menikah di sini, Yang Mulia. Anda tidak bisa membawanya begitu saja. Kuil kami tidak mengizinkan Ratunya menikah di luar istana."

Aku terdiam dan mengangguk perlahan, "Baiklah. Aku tidak masalah."

"Anda akan pergi ke _Sanctuary_?"

"Kau tahu soal itu?"

"Theia mengatakan kalau dia akan berada di kamarnya dan menunggu anda."

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Yah, kurasa tidak sebaiknya aku membuatnya menunggu, kan?"

Maeve menatapku dan mengangguk pelan, "Tepat sekali, Yang Mulia."

Aku memberikan senyum kecil pada Maeve kemudian berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor menuju kamar Theia. Kakiku menapak dengan bersemangat hingga menimbulkan bunyi berdebum.

Dan ketika akhirnya aku tiba di pintu depan _Sanctuary_ , aku memperlambat langkahku dan kedua dayang yang menjaga pintu langsung mengizinkanku masuk.

Aku tersenyum dan mulai melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamar Theia.

Akhirnya,

Akhirnya sang Ratu akan menjadi milikku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki semakin terdengar menuju kamarku sementara aku sendiri masih duduk di depan cermin meja riasku. Wajahku tetap sepucat kertas dan rambutku tetap seputih perak. Aku tidak pantas untuk Hyperion, bahkan mungkin aku tidak pantas untuk siapapun. Aku kejam, aku membekukan banyak orang demi mempertahankan kuasaku sebagai Ratu.

"Theia?"

Suara Hyperion terdengar memasuki ruang pendengaranku dan aku menarik napas dalam, "Masuklah."

Aku bisa mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan aku melihat Hyperion melangkah masuk masih lengkap dengan pakaian perangnya.

Aku berbalik menatapnya dan aku bisa melihat kalau dia terkejut. Yah, jelas saja dia terkejut, aku hanya memakai sebuah jubah yang terbuat dari bulu tanpa pakaian lainnya. Belahan dadaku jelas terlihat karena jubah yang longgar.

"Bukankah tidak pantas jika kau memakai pakaian pelindung penuh darah disaat aku hanya memakai ini?" ujarku pelan.

Hyperion terlihat agak kaget, dia sudah hendak melepaskan lapisan besi di pakaiannya namun dia terhenti. "Kurasa kita seharusnya belum melakukan ini."

Aku melangkah semakin dekat padanya, "Kenapa tidak?"

"Kita belum menikah."

"Tapi kita akan menikah. Aku sudah berjanji aku akan menjadi milikmu setelah kau memenangkan perang."

Hyperion menghela napas dan berjalan mendekatiku, dia meraih kerah jubahku dan merapatkannya agar menutupi tubuhku. "Kalau begitu kita akan melakukannya setelah kau dan aku sudah diresmikan oleh kuilmu."

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menangis haru. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata Hyperion selembut ini.

Hyperion mengelus wajahku dan aku memejamkan mataku perlahan, "Kau adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah aku dapatkan setelah ratusan kali memenangkan perang. Aku.. tidak akan memperlakukanmu seperti benda, aku mencintaimu."

Aku tersentak, mataku membulat dan terfokus pada bola mata milik Hyperion. Aku bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas saat mendengar Hyperion mengucapkan kata cinta dengan begitu lembut dan tulus.

"A-aku.."

Lidahku masih kelu untuk bereaksi tapi kemudian aku merasakan Hyperion semakin mendekat padaku dan sebelum aku sadar, bibirnya yang panas sudah menekan bibirku yang sedingin es.

Aku terkesiap namun aku tidak menolak. Sebaliknya, aku sangat menyukai sentuhan lembut dan hangat Hyperion. Tanganku terangkat dan melingkari lehernya, sementara jemari tanganku meremas rambutnya. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku melemas dan kekuatanku mengalir dari ujung jariku, membekukan rambut Hyperion namun suhu panas dari tubuh sang Raja membuat esku meleleh menjadi air yang mengalir kembali di sela jariku.

Ciuman kami begitu erat dan panas bahkan aku merasakan gairahku meledak karenanya. Aku merapatkan tubuh kami dan agak kesal saat tubuh kami terhalangi pakaian terutama pakaian pelindung Hyperion yang terbuat dari besi.

Samar-samar aku masih bisa mendengar Hyperion membisikkan kata kalau dia mencintaiku di tiap kecupannya. Dan aku tidak bisa tidak tersenyum karenanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berdiri di depan pintu kamar Theia dan mengetuknya pelan kemudian memanggil namanya, "Theia?"

Aku berdiri diam dan dua detik kemudian aku mendengar suara halusnya yang memintaku masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Aku melangkah masuk dan ketika aku masuk, Theia berdiri dari kursinya dan berbalik ke arahku.

Dan aku tidak bisa tidak melebarkan mataku saat melihatnya.

Theia hanya mengenakan sebuah jubah dari bulu tebal yang aku duga sebagai bulu beruang berwarna putih. Bagian depan jubah itu terbuka cukup lebar dan aku bisa melihat belahan dadanya yang putih dan mulus hingga ke bagian perut atasnya. Dada Theia bergerak seiring dengan langkahnya mendekatiku dan napasku mulai beruap panas karena aku terangsang.

 _Tidak,_

 _Aku tidak boleh melakukan ini._

 _Tidak, Theia belum menjadi milikku._

 _Kami tidak boleh melakukan ini._

"Bukankah tidak pantas jika kau memakai pakaian pelindung penuh darah disaat aku hanya memakai ini?" ujar Theia dengan suara lembutnya yang semakin membuatku terbakar.

Tanpa bisa kucegah jemariku mulai bergerak untuk melepaskan pelindung pakaianku namun aku terhenti. Aku menurunkan jemariku dan menatapnya, "Kurasa kita seharusnya belum melakukan ini."

Theia melangkah semakin dekat padaku dan aku bisa melihat tubuhnya dengan semakin jelas. Tuhanku, dia begitu indah.

"Kita belum menikah,"

"Tapi kita akan menikah. Aku sudah berjanji aku akan menjadi milikmu setelah kau memenangkan perang."

Ucapan Theia terdengar begitu mengundang, tapi aku harus berusaha menahan diriku karena aku mencintai Theia bukan karena nafsu. Karena itulah aku melangkah mendekatinya dan merapatkan jubahnya untuk menutupi lekuk tubuhnya yang indah. "Kalau begitu kita akan melakukannya setelah kau dan aku sudah diresmikan oleh kuilmu."

Theia masih menatapku dan aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengelus wajahnya, kelopak mata dengan bola mata berwarna biru pucat itu menutup perlahan seiring dengan gerakan jemariku mengelus wajahnya. "Kau adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah aku dapatkan setelah ratusan kali memenangkan perang. Aku.. tidak akan memperlakukanmu seperti benda, aku mencintaimu."

Akhirnya,

Akhirnya apa yang ingin kuungkapkan berhasil keluar dari belah bibirku dan saat aku melihat reaksinya, aku bisa melihat kalau Theia terkejut. Dia terlihat tidak mampu berkata-kata tapi aku bisa mengerti itu. Ini jelas terlalu mendadak untuknya.

"A-aku.."

Aku tidak mau suasana ini berubah menjadi canggung sehingga aku bergerak maju dan menciumnya. Bibir Theia terasa begitu pas di antara belah bibirku dan aku menggeram karena aku begitu menyukai sensasi saat bibirku melumat bibirnya yang sedingin es namun semanis madu paling manis di dunia.

Dia meraih leherku dan meremas rambutku dan aku sadar kalau suhu tubuhku naik karena semua kenikmatan yang membuat gairahku memuncak. Ketika Theia merapatkan tubuhnya padaku, aku bisa merasakan lekukan halus dari tubuhnya yang merapat dengan tubuhku yang berlapis besi dan dalam hatiku aku menggeram kesal karena lapisan keras itu menghalangiku merasakan lembutnya lekuk tubuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu.." bisikku dalam ciuman kami dan aku bisa merasakan Theia tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyperion sudah kembali ke kamarnya sejak tadi dan tak lama kemudian Maeve masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Aku tahu Hyperion ke sini. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Aku melirik Maeve melalui cermin, "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya rencana pernikahan kami."

Maeve melangkah menghampiriku, "Kapan pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakan?"

"Secepatnya, Maeve. Dan setelahnya kita akan menetap di kerajaannya."

"Theia, apa kau mencintainya?"

"Kau mengenalku, Maeve."

"Tapi dia mencintaimu, Theia."

"Aku tahu, Hyperion sudah mengatakan itu padaku."

Maeve membulatkan matanya dan bergerak menghampiriku, "Apa? Dan apa jawabanmu?"

Aku menghela napas dan menatap Maeve, "Dia tidak membutuhkan jawaban. Lagipula, apa kau tidak sadar, Maeve? Sejak awal semua ini salah. Hyperion adalah api dan aku adalah es. Sejak awal mempersatukan kami berdua adalah ide buruk. Kau sudah tahu itu kan, Maeve?"

Maeve menggeleng tidak setuju, "Tidak, kau salah. Kau lah yang tidak mengizinkan Hyperion masuk ke balik selubung esmu. Dia membakar dirinya untuk melelehkanmu, tapi disaat dia melalukan itu, kau justru membangun selubung es yang besar di sekitarmu."

Maeve menatapku tajam, "Dan aku akan memastikan Hyperion tidak membeku dalam kuasamu." Maeve berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkanku yang masih duduk diam seraya menatap cermin di hadapanku.

Aku menghela napas pelan dan meraih topeng burung hantu esku, "Siri," gumamku pelan.

' _ **Ya, Yang Mulia?'**_

"Aku memiliki tugas untukmu. Aku akan pergi tak lama lagi, awasi kerajaan. Kabari aku secepatnya kalau ada masalah."

' _ **Tentu, Yang Mulia.'**_

"Bagus, akan kulepaskan segelmu."

' _ **Yang Mulia,'**_

"Ya?"

' _ **Saya akan tetap menjadi pelindung anda, bukan? Apapun yang terjadi, siapapun orangnya, jika itu membuat perasaan anda tidak nyaman, maka saya harus melenyapkannya, bukan?'**_

Theia terdiam, dia tahu Siri sudah disumpah mati untuk menjaga keluarganya. "Ya, tapi ingat kau tidak boleh melukai keturunan darah Ayah."

' _ **Saya tidak akan melukai darah Yang Mulia Raja, Ratuku.'**_

"Jangan sampai Maeve tahu pergerakanmu."

' _ **Saya bersumpah demi hidup saya bahwa Yang Mulia Puteri Maeve tidak akan melihat saya dimanapun.'**_

"Bagus, dengan ini segelmu kulepaskan, Siri. Kau bebas bertindak selama kau pikir itu perlu, tapi jangan membahayakan warga White Land atau keturunan Ayahku. Dan aku akan membuatmu terhubung denganku sehingga kita bisa berkomunikasi dengan bebas."

' _ **Terima kasih banyak, Ratuku.'**_

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

Kemarin ada reader yang bertanya Siri itu anak-anak ya?

Dan jawabannya adalah tidak. Duh. Hahaha

Siri itu pembunuh yang sudah disumpah mati sama Raja White Land (Ayah Theia sama Maeve) dan dia itu sangat patuh sama perintah keluarga raja. Jadi saat ini dia itu cuma patuh sama perintah Theia sama Maeve.

Siri ini OC ya. Bayangkan saja dia itu wanita bertubuh sangat kurus berambut putih panjang dan dia kulitnya seputih tembok.

Dia disegel karena Siri dinilai terlalu berbahaya oleh warga ayahnya Theia. Kemarin kan disebutkan kalau Siri itu seperti anak kecil nakal yang disembunyikan. Nah, jadi si Siri ini karena terlalu terdoktrin sama tugasnya melindungi keturunan Raja, dia sampai tidak pandang bulu itu siapa, selama dia membuat si keturunan Raja terganggu sedikit saja, dia pasti bakalan bunuh orang itu.

Dia tidak peduli itu siapa, selama bukan keturunan keluarga ayah Theia, Siri sama sekali tidak masalah mau membunuh orang itu. Terus di sini dia komunikasinya pakai telepati sama si Theia, kan di situ dibilang kalau Theia bakalan buat Siri terhubung sama dia supaya lebih mudah komunikasinya.

Kurang lebih begitu karakternya si Siri ini.

.

.

.

.

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya~

.

.

.

Thanks


	6. The Wedding

**Frozen Summer**

 **Pair:**

Park Jimin (as Hyperion) x Min Yoongi (as Theia)

 **Slight** :

Kim Namjoon (as Perseus) x Kim Seokjin (as Maeve)

 **Rate** : T - T+

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Romance.

 **Length** : Undetermined

 **Summary** :

Api dan es bagaikan dua sisi mata koin, mereka bersama, tapi mereka tidak akan bertemu. Lalu bagaimana jika takdir mengatakan sang api mencintai dia yang membeku dalam es? / MinYoon, GS!Yoongi.

 **Notes** :

Nama sengaja dirubah untuk kepentingan cerita.

Min Yoongi: Theia (meaning: Goddess) as the Ice Queen

Park Jimin: Hyperion (Theia's husband in Irish/Greek Mytology) as the Fire King

Kim Namjoon: Perseus (meaning: to destroy) as the Fire Knight

Kim Seokjin: Maeve (meaning: intoxicating) as the Petals Princess

 **Warning** :

GS! Yoongi and Seokjin, AU, Fiction. **_Inspired by 'Halsey - Castle', slightly inspired by The Huntsman: Winter's War._**

 **Notes 2** :

Diceritakan dalam sudut pandang Yoongi dan Jimin. Perhatikan agar kalian tidak bingung mana sisi Yoongi dan mana sisi Jimin karena aku tidak akan menuliskan 'Yoongi POV' atau 'Jimin POV' di atas partnya ;)

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Part 4: The Wedding**

Aku menghela napas pelan setelah komunikasiku dan Siri terputus. Sekarang Siri dan aku berbagi pikiran yang sama karena aku menghubungkan isi kepalaku dengan Siri untuk memudahkan kami berkomunikasi.

Aku meletakkan topeng yang sejak tadi kukenakan dan memutuskan untuk berganti pakaian. Hyperion sudah memenangkan perang dan aku sudah menugaskan Siri untuk menjaga White Land dan itu berarti besok aku harus pergi ke kerajaan Hyperion yang berjarak sangat jauh dari White Land.

Sebenarnya aku masih agak ragu dengan keputusan untuk melepaskan Siri, tapi aku tidak boleh membiarkan keraguan ini menggangguku atau Siri akan menyadarinya dan bukan hal yang tidak mungkin jika dia akan berulah setelah tahu aku meragukan keputusan ini.

Helaan napas keluar dari sela bibirku kemudian aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju kuil pribadiku untuk berdoa. Besok aku akan meninggalkan White Land dan seorang Ratu di kerajaan ini berarti pelayan bagi para dewa di White Land dan aku harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Aku melangkah menuju sebuah altar untukku berdoa. Altar itu seluruhnya terbuat dari es dan di atasnya terdapat beberapa persembahan untuk dewa yang setiap hari aku letakkan di sana. Aku bersimpuh di depan altar, mengatupkan kedua tangan dan mulai berdoa.

Aku memohon kepada Dewa untuk selalu menjaga White Land dan melindunginya serta menjauhinya dari bahaya yang aku yakin pasti akan datang. Tidak peduli jika itu datang dari peperangan ataupun dari bencana alam, tapi aku berharap seluruh warga White Land akan berada dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Kemudian aku berdoa agar keputusanku untuk menikah dengan Hyperion merupakan keputusan yang tepat dan aku tidak akan menyesal.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan menatap altar, "Tolong, jangan buat aku menyesali keputusanku untuk melepaskan Siri. Yakinkan aku.. kalau ini adalah yang terbaik yang bisa dilakukan."

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat matahari terbit hari ini.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Theia dan Maeve akan ikut ke kerajaanku karena aku akan menikah dengan Theia. Sebelum kami pergi, aku dan Theia akan melangsungkan pernikahan di kuil kerajaan White Land kemudian setelahnya kami akan pergi ke kerajaanku karena Theia harus tinggal di sana dan menjadi Ratu dari kerajaan ini dan kerajaanku.

Ketika aku baru saja selesai mandi, beberapa dayang kerajaan White Land mengunjungi kamarku dengan pakaian pernikahan yang harus aku kenakan hari ini. Pakaian itu berwarna putih dengan sentuhan _silver_ dan kepalaku akan dihias dengan mahkota yang terbuat dari kristal, tidak seperti Theia, aku tidak akan bisa memakai es di atas kepalaku karena sudah pasti dia akan meleleh.

Aku tersenyum bangga setelah selesai berpakaian dan seorang dayang memberikan mantel bulu yang terbuat dari bulu beruang putih dan menyampirkannya di bahu sebelah kananku. Aku menatap pantulan diriku di cermin dan tersenyum puas, "Bagus sekali."

"Yang Mulia,"

Aku melirik ke pintu kamarku dan aku melihat Perseus berdiri di sana dengan pakaian prajurit kerajaan kami. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyaku.

Perseus mengangkat pandangannya dan menatapku, "Anda terlihat gagah, Yang Mulia."

Aku tersenyum lebar dan merapikan mantel yang tersampir di bahuku, "Apa Theia sudah selesai bersiap?"

Perseus menatapku, "Pernikahan anda akan dilaksanakan di kuil istana dan saat ini Princess Maeve sedang membantu Queen Theia untuk bersiap, Yang Mulia."

Aku mengangguk dengan semangat yang menggelora di wajahku, "Oh, haruskah aku berjalan ke altar sekarang?"

Perseus memperhatikanku yang berseri-seri, dia menghela napas pelan. "Tentu, Yang Mulia."

Perseus membuka pintu kamarku dan dia berjalan di belakangku menyusuri koridor. Aku berjalan mengikuti langkah seorang prajurit White Land dan ketika aku sampai di penghujung tangga, aku melihat pasukan Perseus sudah menunggu di sana dan mereka langsung membungkuk hormat padaku.

Aku mengangguk pada mereka dan mereka segera berbaris di belakang Perseus menuju kuil utama White Land. Kuil utama itu terletak di bagian belakang istana White Land, tepat di depan sebuah taman mungil yang terlihat seperti oasis di tengah padang salju karena taman itu penuh dengan tanaman hijau dan bunga beraneka warna. Sedangkan tepat di depan taman itu berdiri sebuah kuil utama yang terbuat dari es. Aku melangkah menaiki tangga menuju pintu masuk kuil dan prajurit White Land segera membukakan pintu besar itu untukku.

Kakiku melangkah melewati ambang pintu dan di sana sudah berdiri seorang pria berpakaian putih dengan janggut yang panjang di altar kuil. Aku melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri melewati kursi-kursi yang tertata rapi hingga akhirnya aku tiba di altar.

Pria itu tersenyum padaku dan mengangguk hormat, "Sekarang mari kita tunggu mempelai wanita memasuki ruangan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maeve membuatkanku gaun pengantin dengan hiasan kelopak bunga berwarna putih yang memanjang mulai dari bahu sebelah kanan hingga bagian bawah pinggul sebelah kiri. Aku tetap memakai mahkotaku yang terbuat dari es sedangkan rambutku digelung menjadi gelungan tinggi di atas kepalaku.

Maeve menggerakkan jemarinya dengan terampil menyusuri lengan gaunku untuk memunculkan bunga-bunga kecil yang perlahan melilit sepanjang lenganku.

Aku menatap hasil karya Maeve melalui cermin di hadapanku, "Maeve, aku ini es. Bukankah bunga-bunga ini terlalu berlebihan?"

Maeve tertawa kecil sementara tangannya membuatkan hiasan bunga di mahkota esku, "Kau akan menikah, Theia. Kau harus tampil lebih lembut dari biasanya."

Maeve menjauhkan jemarinya saat dia sudah selesai dan ketika aku melihat bayangan kami di cermin, rasanya seperti menatap musim semi dan musim dingin dalam satu cermin. Aku mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih bersih dengan aksen _silver_ sementara Maeve memakai gaun berwarna _peach_ lembut. Potongan gaun kami memiliki belahan dada yang agak terbuka dan disaat kulitku berwarna putih pucat maka kulit Maeve berwarna putih dengan rona yang membuatnya terlihat lebih berwarna.

Rambut Maeve digelung dengan manis di atas kepalanya dengan sisa anak rambut yang dibiarkan menggantung dengan alami dan di kepalanya ada mahkota yang terbuat dari kelopak bunga yang berwarna sama dengan gaunnya.

"Kau terlihat cantik," bisik Maeve dengan senyum hangat di wajahnya sementara aku hanya diam memandang pantulan diriku.

' _ **Yang Mulia Princess Maeve benar, Ratuku. Anda terlihat sangat cantik..'**_

Suara Siri bergaung dalam kepalaku dan aku tersentak, _'Siri?'_ __

' _ **Ya, Ratuku?'**_

' _Kau dilarang masuk ke wilayah White Land, ingat?'_

' _ **Maafkan saya, Ratuku. Saya akan segera pergi.'**_

Aku menghela napas pelan dan Maeve menoleh ke arahku dengan pandangan bertanya, "Kenapa?"

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa. Kurasa kita harus segera pergi. Aku tidak mau menjadi pengantin wanita yang terlambat."

Maeve memekik gembira dan mengangguk setuju, "Itu benar!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Musik terdengar mengalun di telingaku saat seorang prajurit mengatakan kalau Theia sudah berada di depan kuil. Aku menggerakkan kakiku dengan gelisah sementara semua hadirin yang hadir di acara ini berdiri untuk menyambut Ratu mereka yang akan menikah.

Aku mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menoleh dan aku melihatnya. Calon istriku.

Dan Tuhanku, dia cantik sekali.

Pakaian yang Theia kenakan memiliki nuansa warna yang sama sepertiku dan _wedding veil_ nya terlihat menutupi wajahnya. Aku sangat tidak sabar untuk membuka kain tipis transparan itu dan melihat dengan jelas wajah calon istriku yang benar-benar seperti titisan dewi.

Aku tersenyum padanya sementara Theia berjalan bersama dengan Maeve menuju altar. Theia tidak menatapku, dia hanya menunduk dan berjalan dengan langkah pelan sementara Maeve tengah tersenyum bahagia dan ketika aku melirik Perseus, aku bisa melihatnya yang terpaku menatap Maeve yang memang terlihat sangat cantik.

Akhirnya Maeve dan Theia tiba di altar, Maeve memberikan tangan Theia yang sejak tadi digandengnya padaku dan aku menerimanya dengan senyum lebar di wajahku. Dan akhirnya Theia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatapku dan aku terpesona. Lagi.

"Kau.. sangat cantik.."

Theia memberiku senyum tipis dan dia melangkah menaiki altar bersamaku.

Upacara pemberkatan kami berlangsung dengan sakral dan ketika akhirnya aku dipersilahkan untuk membuka _wedding veil_ dan mencium Theia, aku merasakan kegugupan yang perlahan muncul ke permukaan dan membuat jemariku bergetar saat meraih lapisan kain tipis itu dan mengangkatnya.

Theia tersenyum padaku saat aku sudah berhasil membuka _wedding veil_ nya kemudian jemariku turun dan menyusuri pipinya hingga berhenti di rahang bawahnya, aku menangkup wajah halus Theia dan perlahan mendekatkan kedua wajah kami hingga bibir kami menempel dalam ciuman lembut.

Aku mencium Theia dengan semua cinta yang aku rasakan untuk sang Ratu dan ketika aku menjauhkan bibirku, aku tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Theia."

Dan Theia hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pernikahan kami tidak dirayakan terlalu besar-besaran karena aku dan Hyperion harus segera melangsungkan perjalanan kami kembali ke kerajaan Hyperion. Kami akan ditemani oleh pasukan Hyperion dan juga selusin pasukan White Land.

Maeve akan ikut bersamaku untuk tinggal di istana Hyperion karena setelah pernikahan kami, maka White Land juga resmi menjadi milik Hyperion dan sebagai Raja, Hyperion lah yang berhak atas wilayah White Land.

Aku memperhatikan sosok Hyperion yang masih tersenyum lebar dengan tangan yang menggandeng tanganku. Kami akan muncul untuk pertama kalinya sebagai pasangan suami-istri di hadapan rakyat dan aku tidak bisa mencegah diriku sendiri untuk tidak gugup.

Maeve berdiri di sebelah pintu menuju balkon istana, di sanalah nantinya aku dan Hyperion akan berdiri dan menyapa rakyat White Land. Maeve membuka pintu itu dan tanpa sadar aku mencengkram lengan Hyperion yang menggandeng tanganku.

Hyperion membimbingku untuk melangkah menuju balkon dan ketika kami berdiri di sana, suara sorak ramai serta ucapan selamat menggaung di udara. Hyperion tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangan sementara aku hanya melemparkan senyumanku pada khalayak ramai di bawahku.

Aku menatap Hyperion dan pria itu tersenyum dengan sangat gembira dan dia menunduk untuk mengecup pipiku dan sontak ulahnya membuat kerumunan semakin riuh. Semua orang berteriak dan mengucapkan selamat serta mendoakan agar aku dan Hyperion segera memberikan keturunan untuk kedua kerajaan yang baru saja bersatu.

"Apa kau bahagia?"

Aku menoleh dan mendongak menatap Hyperion yang baru saja bicara padaku. "Ya.."

' _..kurasa.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku memperhatikan gerakan Perseus yang sedang mempersiapkan kereta kuda yang nantinya akan kutempati bersama Theia sementara di belakangnya ada beberapa prajurit White Land yang sedang mempersiapkan kuda untuk kereta kuda milik Maeve.

"Perseus, kita akan berkemah di tempat biasa."

Perseus mengangguk pelan, "Ya, Yang Mulia. Kereta untuk dayang Queen Theia dan Princess Maeve sudah selesai disiapkan. Mereka akan tiba sebentar lagi."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Setiap bepergian aku memang tidak pernah membawa dayang istana karena bagiku itu akan merepotkan. Tapi Maeve dan Theia jelas tidak akan terbiasa sehingga aku mengizinkan mereka untuk membawa selusin dayang mereka berdua dalam satu kereta besar.

Barang-barang milikku dan prajurit lainnya sudah terkemas dengan rapi dan kami sudah siap untuk berangkat kapan saja. Aku hanya perlu menunggu Theia dan Maeve muncul.

Dan akhirnya yang aku tunggu pun tiba.

Theia berjalan dengan mengenakan sebuah gaun lengan panjang dengan bagian depan gaun yang dihiasi kancing-kancing kecil dimulai dari di belahan dadanya hingga ke perut dan rok gaun yang berbentuk lurus dan tipis. Sedangkan Maeve memakai gaun berwarna merah dengan lengan pendek dan bagian bawah gaun yang agak mengembang.

Aku tidak mengerti apa memang Theia gemar sekali memakai pakaian yang agak terbuka, tapi kerah pakaiannya terbuka cukup lebar karena dimulai tepat di atas belahan dadanya yang padat. Dan kemudian tanpa sempat kucegah aku melangkah menghampiri mereka dan tanpa basa-basi menyampirkan mantelku yang berwarna hitam untuk menutupi tubuh Theia.

Dia terlihat terkejut dengan kelakuanku tapi aku merangkul bahunya dan membawanya merapat pada tubuhku, "Ayo, kita harus berangkat."

Theia mengangguk dan dia bergerak masuk ke dalam kereta kami. Sementara Maeve melemparkan senyumnya padaku sebelum kemudian dia naik ke dalam keretanya dengan dibantu oleh Perseus.

Aku menatap ke dalam kereta dan melihat Theia sudah duduk dengan manis di dalam kereta. Maka aku melompat masuk dan duduk di sebelahnya kemudian salah satu prajuritku menutup pintu kereta kami.

"Tidak apa kan kalau kita pergi ke rumahku sekarang?" tanyaku pada Theia.

Theia mengangguk, "Lagipula tidak baik bagimu untuk meninggalkan kerajaanmu terlalu lama."

Aku mengangguk padanya, "Pasukan yang aku kirim untuk menjaga tempat ini akan tiba besok. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Theia menatapku dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku duduk diam di sebelah Hyperion saat kereta yang kami naiki mulai bergerak. Sebenarnya kereta ini cukup besar dan luas, hanya saja Hyperion mungkin memang sengaja untuk duduk sangat dekat denganku sehingga posisi kami saat ini duduk menempel satu sama lain.

Mataku tidak sengaja tertuju pada mantel Hyperion yang masih menyelubungi bahuku, aku bergerak melepaskan mantel itu. "Mantelmu,"

Hyperion menoleh ke arahku, "Pakai saja. Aku tidak suka kulitmu terlalu terbuka."

Aku terdiam dan perlahan wajahku merona. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang mengomentari pakaianku dengan nada posesif dan seketika itu juga kenyataan menamparku. Hyperion adalah suamiku dan apa yang ada di tubuhku adalah miliknya, begitu pula dengan tubuhnya.

Aku menatapnya dan ketika aku melihat mata Hyperion, aku merasakan sesuatu yang seolah membakar di dalam tubuhku. "Jadi kau ingin aku berpakaian terbuka hanya di hadapanmu?"

Hyperion tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, "Ya, aku ini suami yang posesif."

Aku tersenyum lebar padanya dan meletakkan mantel itu di lantai di bawah kaki kami.

"Theia?" ujar Hyperion saat aku bergerak untuk merapat padanya.

"Apa kau menyukai kulitku?" tanyaku berani. Aku sadar untuk membuat Hyperion seutuhnya milikku adalah dengan membuatnya tergila-gila padaku. Aku tidak mencintai pria ini, tapi pria ini memegang kendali atas White Land sekarang dan aku harus memastikan dia tergila-gila padaku agar White Land tetap dalam keadaan damai.

Hyperion mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus rambutku yang dibiarkan tergerai, "Ya, aku menyukainya."

' _ **Yang Mulia, apa anda keluar dari wilayah White Land?'**_

Aku menggeram kesal, ' _Keluar dari kepalaku, Siri! Dan menjauhlah untuk beberapa jam ini!_ _ **'**_ bentakku padanya dan setelahnya yang kudengar adalah keheningan.

' _ **Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia.'**_

' _Pergi dan hukum dirimu sendiri.'_

Kemudian aku merasa isi kepalaku kembali milikku dan aku kembali menatap Hyperion yang masih terdiam menatapku dengan pandangan terpesona.

Aku tersenyum padanya dan memajukan wajahku untuk meraih bibirnya yang panas ke dalam ciuman. Mataku terpejam saat bibirku bergerak mengapit bibir Hyperion yang panas dan Hyperion menyambut sentuhan halusku dengan baik.

Kami berciuman cukup lama kemudian aku melepaskannya dan memberi sedikit jarak diantara tubuh kami. "Aku sudah menjadi milikmu dan kau bebas melakukan apapun padaku. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

Hyperion menggeram kemudian dia meraih tubuhku dan menciumku dalam-dalam.

Aku yakin aku melakukannya untuk melindungi kerajaanku tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan bahagia dan sensasi terbakar dari tiap sentuhan Hyperion. Bahkan aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri saat ini.

Aku benar-benar melupakan semuanya dan yang ada di dalam pikiranku hanyalah Hyperion dan tangan serta bibirnya yang sedang menjamah tubuhku.

Hyperion melepaskan ciumannya dan menatapku, "Hmm, sayang sekali kita sedang berada di kereta kuda."

Aku mengerjap kemudian tawa halus keluar dari mulutku tanpa sadar dan Hyperion balas tertawa bersamaku.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

Hmm, aku tidak akan bicara banyak. Tapi semoga kalian suka!

Dan tolong, jangan menjadi silent reader.

Jangan membuatku kesal, please.

.

.

.

Review?

.

.

.

Thanks


	7. Love

**Frozen Summer**

 **Pair:**

Park Jimin (as Hyperion) x Min Yoongi (as Theia)

 **Slight** :

Kim Namjoon (as Perseus) x Kim Seokjin (as Maeve)

 **Rate** : T - T+

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Romance.

 **Length** : Undetermined

 **Summary** :

Api dan es bagaikan dua sisi mata koin, mereka bersama, tapi mereka tidak akan bertemu. Lalu bagaimana jika takdir mengatakan sang api mencintai dia yang membeku dalam es? / MinYoon, GS!Yoongi.

 **Notes** :

Nama sengaja dirubah untuk kepentingan cerita.

Min Yoongi: Theia (meaning: Goddess) as the Ice Queen

Park Jimin: Hyperion (Theia's husband in Irish/Greek Mytology) as the Fire King

Kim Namjoon: Perseus (meaning: to destroy) as the Fire Knight

Kim Seokjin: Maeve (meaning: intoxicating) as the Petals Princess

 **Warning** :

GS! Yoongi and Seokjin, AU, Fiction. **_Inspired by 'Halsey - Castle', slightly inspired by The Huntsman: Winter's War._**

 **Notes 2** :

Diceritakan dalam sudut pandang Yoongi dan Jimin. Perhatikan agar kalian tidak bingung mana sisi Yoongi dan mana sisi Jimin karena aku tidak akan menuliskan 'Yoongi POV' atau 'Jimin POV' di atas partnya ;)

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Part 5: Love**

Aku tahu Hyperion mencintaiku.

Aku tahu ketika aku bisa melihat pandangan matanya yang membakarku.

Aku tahu semuanya.

Hyperion begitu terbuka, seperti buku yang terbuka dan kau bisa membaca isinya dalam jarak beberapa meter.

Hyperion adalah pria yang baik. Aku tahu.

Dia tidak brengsek seperti apa yang selama ini aku yakini soal pria.

Darimana aku tahu?

Aku tahu dari caranya memperlakukanku dengan baik, tidak peduli seberapa besar aku menggodanya dan seberapa besar dia terpengaruh akan godaan itu, dia tetap tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar batas.

Hyperion adalah seorang Raja.

Raja yang sangat diagungkan oleh pasukannya dan mungkin oleh rakyatnya. Aku bisa melihat itu dari cara Perseus memperlakukan Hyperion.

Hyperion adalah seorang pria.

Aku tidak akan meragukan itu lagi.

Terlebih ketika dia sudah membuktikan dirinya sebagai pria padaku.

Ya, hanya padaku.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari setelah aku menghabiskan malam dengan Hyperion berlalu dengan malas untukku. Tubuhku sakit, sangat. Aku sangat kelelahan dan aku merasa seperti es yang meleleh. Ketika aku melangkah kembali ke perkemahan tempat yang lain berada, Maeve langsung berdiri dan menghampiriku dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Kau kemana saja? Semalam kau dan Hyperion menghilang dan kami tidak bisa menemukanmu."

Aku menatap Maeve dan perlahan bergerak untuk menggigit sudut bibirku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengatakan padanya kalau semalam aku dan Hyperion menyelinap keluar dari wilayah perkemahan untuk bercinta?

"Aku dan Theia hanya jalan-jalan. Theia bilang dia jarang berada di dalam hutan, jadi aku menemaninya berjalan-jalan di malam hari."

Aku nyaris saja mengucap syukur saat suara Hyperion masuk ke ruang pendengaranku dan pria itu berjalan menghampiriku untuk memeluk pinggangku.

"Tapi tidak seharusnya kalian pergi tiba-tiba seperti itu. Memangnya kalian pergi ke hutan sebelah mana? Lalu kenapa.. –"

"Maeve," selaku cepat kemudian melangkah mendekatinya, " _Just use your power to ask the trees, dammit. Do not ask anymore_!" desisku padanya.

Maeve mengerjap bingung tapi aku mendelik padanya sehingga Maeve mengangguk polos dan berjalan memasuki hutan tanpa basa-basi.

"Astaga, _Princess_! Jangan masuk ke sana tiba-tiba! Anda bisa tersesat!" Perseus segera berlari mengejar Maeve yang sudah berjalan cepat menembus rimbunan semak.

Hyperion terkekeh pelan melihat Perseus yang berlari menerobos semak. "Kau bilang apa padanya sehingga dia langsung masuk ke hutan begitu saja?" tanya Hyperion seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku.

Aku mengangkat sebelah bahuku, "Tidak ada. Maeve memang suka tumbuhan, dia _Petals Princess_ , ingat?"

Hyperion tertawa, dan aku tersenyum karena mendengar tawanya yang terdengar begitu renyah dan menyenangkan.

"Oh, baiklah, istriku. Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi." Hyperion menunduk dan memberikan kecupan di kepala kemudian dia menjauhkan kepalanya dan menatapku, "Masuklah ke dalam keretamu. Kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku dan Theia berada di dalam satu tenda yang sama. Setelah Theia menggodaku di kereta kami siang tadi, aku memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya karena biar bagaimanapun juga kami berada di tengah hutan belantara saat ini dengan lebih dari selusin pasukan yang selalu berkeliaran. Aku dan Theia jelas tidak akan leluasa untuk melakukan 'berbagai hal'.

Aku mendesah pelan dan menyamankan posisiku di bantal kemudian aku segera menoleh saat merasakan pergerakan dari tubuh Theia dan tiba-tiba saja dia berbalik dan menatapku.

"Ada apa?"

Theia menatapku dengan matanya yang berwarna biru pucat. Dan aku tidak akan bisa memungkiri betapa aku terpesona pada pandangan mata itu.

"Hyperion.."

"Ya?"

Theia menggeser posisinya menjadi menempel padaku, "Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, apa itu benar?"

Aku terpaku padanya. Apa aku mencintainya? Jelas iya.

"Ya, aku.. mencintaimu. Bukan sebagai Ratu, bukan juga karena kekuatanmu yang menganggumkan. Aku mencintaimu, karena kau adalah dirimu."

Mataku bisa melihat sudut bibir Theia yang perlahan tertarik menjadi sebuah senyuman lebar di wajahnya. "Terima kasih,"

Ada satu bagian dari dalam diriku yang kecewa karena Theia mengucapkan terima kasih dan tidak mengucapkan kalau dia juga mencintaiku. Tapi jika itu dia, aku rela menunggu seumur hidup hanya untuk mendengarnya mengatakan kalau dia juga menyukaiku. Aku tidak perlu pernyataan cintanya, hanya jika dia menerimaku, aku akan merasa aku sudah sangat bahagia.

"Hyperion,"

"Hmm?"

"Aku belum pernah berjalan-jalan di hutan sebelumnya. Kau mau menemaniku?"

Sebelah alisku terangkat saat mendengarnya, "Sekarang?"

Theia mengangguk kemudian dia bergerak untuk duduk. Gaun tidurnya yang tipis sedikit turun dahi bahunya hingga sebagian payudaranya terlihat. "Ayo,"

Aku tidak bisa tidak menatap separuh payudaranya yang terbuka. Sial, Theia memiliki tubuh yang terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan oleh siapapun. Aku menggeleng pelan dan menarik mantelku yang berada di sebelah tubuhku. "Oke, tapi pakailah ini."

Theia menatap kain mantelku, "Kenapa?"

"Ini tengah malam, Theia. Suhu di luar sangat dingin."

"Lalu? Aku es dan kau api. Kita berdua jelas tidak akan kedinginan."

Aku menghela napas pelan kemudian memutuskan untuk memperbaiki gaunnya yang terbuka. "Baiklah, tapi mungkin sebaiknya kau memakai pakaian yang lebih tertutup."

Theia menatap jariku yang sedang memperbaiki letak gaun tidurnya yang halus dan tipis. Tentu saja jemariku pasti akan bersentuhan dengan kulitnya yang terbuka dan kulitnya yang halus benar-benar membuat otakku berkabut.

Aku sudah berhasil menutupi tubuhnya yang terbuka dengan kain tipis yang dia pakai tapi jemari Theia menangkap jemariku yang hendak menjauh.

"Aku tidak keberatan kau membuka ini."

Dan karena kalimat penuh undangan itu lah aku dan Theia berakhir dengan menghabiskan malam pertama kami di perkemahan, di tengah sungai besar yang mengalir deras karena kami sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatan kami. Aku selalu nyaris membakar tubuhnya sementara Theia selalu nyaris membekukanku.

Dan bercinta di sungai mungkin adalah satu-satunya solusi agar kami tidak merusak hutan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari sudah terlewati dan kami masih dalam perjalanan menuju kerajaan Hyperion. Saat ini kami sedang melewati gunung terakhir untuk menuju pusat kota tempat kerajaan Hyperion berada.

Hyperion meminta pasukannya untuk berhenti saat hari mulai gelap. Aku bergerak turun dari keretaku dan melihat Hyperion masih duduk di atas punggung kudanya.

Siang ini kami melewati daerah yang sedikit berbahaya sehingga Hyperion keluar dari kereta untuk berkuda di sebelah keretaku untuk menjagaku dari bahaya. Aku menatap pria yang sudah resmi memilikiku itu dengan senyum tipis di wajahku.

Hyperion membalas senyum kecilku dengan senyum lebar kemudian dia melompat turun dari kudanya dan berjalan menghampiriku.

' _ **Yang Mulia,'**_

Suara yang penuh dengan nada dingin dan desisan itu membuat perhatianku teralih seutuhnya. _'Siri?'_

' _ **Yang Mulia, anda.. terasa berbeda..'**_

' _Siri, keluar dari kepalaku. Sekarang.'_

' _ **Yang Mulia, anda..'**_

' _Siri, keluar. Sekarang.'_ Aku berusaha mengeluarkan Siri dari dalam kepalaku namun entah kenapa aku merasa begitu lemah.

' _ **Yang Mulia.. anda.. melemah..'**_

Aku memegang kepalaku yang terasa agak pusing. Aku memang merasa kalau belakangan ini aku sering merasa kelelahan tapi aku selalu menganggap ini karena aku tidak terbiasa melakukan perjalanan jauh yang sudah mendekati angka dua minggu.

"Theia? Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?" Hyperion menopang tubuhku dengan lembut dan mengusap kepalaku dengan jemarinya yang hangat.

"Aku.. pusing.."

Aku bisa merasakan pelukan hangat khas Hyperion membungkus tubuhku, "Kau harus berbaring. Perseus, cepat bangun tendanya."

' _ **Yang Mulia.. siapa dia?'**_

Aku mengerang lemah karena Siri yang mulai emosi terasa seperti baru saja memukul pikiranku. Siri itu kuat, tidak diragukan lagi dan disaat kondisi tubuhku tidak sempurna, dia bisa dengan mudah memasuki pikiranku dan mendengar Hyperion yang berbicara padaku.

"Theia? Sabarlah sebentar, oke? Kita akan segera sampai di kota." Hyperion memelukku yang bergelung dalam lengannya dengan sebuah pelukan erat yang hangat dan menenangkan. Aku bisa mendengar degup jantung teratur milik Hyperion dan ini membantuku untuk santai.

"Ada apa dengan Theia, King Hyperion?"

Suara lembut Maeve membuatku ingin sekali membuka mata, tapi pusing di kepalaku semakin menjadi sehingga aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengeluarkan suara erangan lemah.

"Theia? Apa kau sakit?" aku merasakan sentuhan lembut di kepalaku dan ketika aku mencium aroma mawar yang lembut, aku langsung tahu kalau Maeve sedang mengelus kepalaku.

Aku menggerung lemah dan semakin menempel pada dada Hyperion. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merasa sangat ingin berada dekat dengan Hyperion saat ini.

"Yang Mulia, kurasa sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang. Saya mengkhawatirkan kondisi Queen Theia."

Aku mendengar suara berat Perseus dan aku merasakan jemari Hyperion yang panas mengelus wajahku.

"Kau benar, ayo pergi."

Aku merasakan Hyperion mengangkat tubuhku dengan mudah dan kemudian aku merasakan tekstur lembut kursi kereta di bawah tubuhku.

"Istirahatlah dulu." bisik Hyperion di telingaku kemudian aku merasakan tubuhnya menjauh karena kehangatan yang sejak tadi membungkusku perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang.

"Tidak.." ujarku lemah, tubuhku semakin lemah karena aku mengerahkan semua kekuatan yang tersisa untuk mengusir Siri dari dalam kepalaku. "Jangan pergi.." bisikku lagi.

Hyperion mengelus lembut kepalaku, "Baiklah, aku di sini."

Aku merasakan tubuh Hyperion mengangkat bagian atas tubuhku untuk kemudian memelukku dengan erat di dalam lengannya. Aku mendesah penuh perasaan lega dengan kepala yang terus berdenyut nyeri.

' _ **Anda.. melemah.. karenanya..'**_

Suara Siri masih terus bergaung dalam kepalaku dan aku sudah tidak mampu mengusirnya dari dalam sana.

' _ **Dia.. merusak Anda. Dia merusak daya tahan tubuh anda..'**_

' _Siri, hentikan..'_

' _ **Orang asing ini telah membuat Ratuku melemah.. dia.. harus dihabisi..'**_

' _Siri, tidak..'_

Dan aku merasakan kesadaranku menguap seiring dengan meredanya denyutan di kepalaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Theia. Dia terlihat begitu lemah dan pucat. Aku tahu biasanya Theia memang berkulit pucat, tapi kali ini dia benar-benar pucat. Sejak aku resmi menjadi suami Theia, wajah Theia perlahan berubah menjadi tidak terlalu pucat, dia mulai memiliki rona alami dan suhu tubuhnya mulai menghangat. Apalagi beberapa hari ini.

Dan karena itu aku menganggapnya sehat bahkan sangat sehat jika melihat dari kondisi tubuhnya. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini Theia terlihat begitu lemah. Bahkan dia bersandar sepenuhnya padaku ketika aku memeluknya.

Suara erangan yang dikeluarkan Theia membuat hatiku teriris. Aku tidak pernah mau melihatnya menderita karena sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya seperti ini.

Lenganku tidak pernah melepaskan Theia sejak wanita itu memintaku untuk tinggal bersamanya di sisa perjalanan kami menuju istanaku. Kepalaku turun menatap Theia yang tertidur dalam pelukanku, napasnya terdengar teratur dan wajahnya terlihat sangat damai.

Tanganku bergerak untuk mengelus wajahnya dan perlahan senyum muncul di wajahku. Theia yang begitu cantik saat ini sudah menjadi milikku. Sejak pengalaman pertama kami berdua, kami kembali beberapa kali menyelinap keluar dari perkemahan untuk bercinta.

Tubuh Theia tidak akan pernah membuatku bosan. Aku begitu menggilai tubuhnya yang sempurna dan aku yakin bahkan seumur hidup pun tidak akan cukup bagiku untuk puas menyentuh tubuhnya yang indah.

Aku menggerakkan tanganku menelusuri lekukan tubuhnya dan aku terhenti saat merasakan bagian perut Theia yang terasa lebih hangat dari bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

Apa yang terjadi padanya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku merasakan permukaan yang lembut di bawah tubuhku yang sedang berbaring. Tapi karena aku tidak merasakan kehangatan yang selalu diberikan Hyperion, aku yakin sekali saat ini aku berada jauh darinya. Aku memaksakan diri untuk membuka mataku dan hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah sosok Maeve yang sedang duduk seraya membaca buku.

"Maeve?" ujarku serak.

Maeve menutup buku yang dibacanya kemudian berjalan menghampiriku, "Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa yang sakit?"

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik."

Maeve tersenyum puas kemudian duduk di pinggir tempat tidurku, "Sudah kuduga kau hanya kelelahan."

"Sudah kau duga?"

Maeve mengangguk, "Hyperion mempercepat perjalanan kita saat kau tiba-tiba saja sakit. Kita sudah sampai di istana dua jam lalu dan kau juga sudah diperiksa oleh tabib istana ini. Mereka bilang kau baik-baik saja. Aku baru saja masuk ke kamarmu setelah tadi bertanya pada tabib yang memeriksamu."

"Dimana Hyperion?"

"Dia sedang mengadakan rapat. Biar bagaimanapun juga, dia baru saja menikah denganmu dan sudah pergi terlalu lama dari kerajaannya. Ada banyak urusan yang harus dia selesaikan, tapi rencananya pesta untuk memperkenalkanmu akan digelar secepatnya."

Aku terdiam saat mendengarkan penjeasan panjang Maeve kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, kurasa itu bukan masalah."

Maeve tersenyum lebar, "Jelas saja."

Aku tersenyum memperhatikan Maeve yang terlihat ceria seperti biasanya, kali ini dia tidak memakai mahkota, tapi aku bisa melihat kelopak bunga mungil yang menghiasi sela helaian rambutnya.

"Kau dan Hyperion sangat cocok, kau tahu? Aku sangat yakin Hyperion benar-benar mencintaimu." Maeve tersenyum lebar kemudian dia menepuk-nepuk perutku dan seketika itu juga senyum di wajahnya luntur.

Aku menatapnya dengan bingung, "Maeve?"

Maeve menyibak selimutku dan kembali menyentuh perutku, kali ini mengelusnya dengan gerakan lembut dan perlahan. "Astaga, Theia.."

"Apa?" ujarku agak takut karena ekspresi Maeve yang tegang.

"Kau.. hamil.."

"Hah?" ujarku terkejut.

Maeve menatapku dalam-dalam, "Tolong katakan padaku kalau ini adalah bayi Hyperion."

"Maeve, aku tidak hamil."

"Ya, kau hamil. Theia, kau mengenal kekuatanku. Jika kemampuanmu adalah mematikan orang lain, maka kemampuanku adalah menghidupkan orang lain. Aku bisa mendeteksi kehidupan baru yang tumbuh di dalam perutmu. Di dalam rahimmu, ada bayi yang sedang tumbuh."

Aku terpaku. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa bereaksi karena ucapan Maeve. Jemariku turun dan mengelus perutku dan aku agak terkejut merasakannya yang terasa jauh lebih hangat dari bagian tubuhku yang lainnya.

"Kau hamil, Theia. Ini kabar yang sangat bagus!" pekik Maeve senang.

Aku tersenyum melihat reaksi Maeve yang terlihat begitu gembira. "Ya, aku juga.."

' _ **Jangan khawatir, Yang Mulia. Saya akan membunuhnya..'**_

' _Siri?'_

' _ **Saya akan membunuh dia yang sudah melemahkan anda..'**_

' _Siri, apa maksudmu?'_

"Theia?"

Suara Maeve membuat kesadaranku kembali. Aku menatapnya dan Maeve menatapku balik dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Maeve.

Aku menggeleng, aku tidak boleh memberitahu Maeve soal urusanku dengan Siri. Tapi.. apa maksud ucapan Siri? Siapa yang akan dia bunuh? Seseorang yang sudah melemahkanku? Siapa?

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau memberitahu Hyperion, Theia. Kau dan dia akan memiliki bayi. Pria itu benar-benar berhasil melelehkan esmu." Maeve tersenyum gembira sementara aku terdiam dengan wajah tegang.

 _Pria itu benar-benar berhasil melelehkan esmu.._

' _ **Saya akan membunuhnya yang sudah melemahkan anda..'**_

Hyperion.. melelehkan esku..

..dan apa itu berarti Siri akan.. membunuhnya?

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

Rencanaku sih chapter berikutnya itu chapter terakhir dari Frozen Summer ini. hehe

Untuk yang curiga kalau Siri mau bunuh Hyperion, selamat, kalian benar! *peluk*

.

.

.

.

Sekarang kira-kira kalian maunya Siri berhasil atau tidak? Siri itu assassin lho. Membunuh itu keahliannya. Hahaha

.

.

.

See ya next chap!

Do not forget to review~

Love ya!

.

.

.

Thanks


	8. End of The Story

**Frozen Summer**

 **Pair:**

Park Jimin (as Hyperion) x Min Yoongi (as Theia)

 **Slight** :

Kim Namjoon (as Perseus) x Kim Seokjin (as Maeve)

 **Rate** : T - T+

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Romance.

 **Length** : Undetermined

 **Summary** :

Api dan es bagaikan dua sisi mata koin, mereka bersama, tapi mereka tidak akan bertemu. Lalu bagaimana jika takdir mengatakan sang api mencintai dia yang membeku dalam es? / MinYoon, GS!Yoongi.

 **Notes** :

Nama sengaja dirubah untuk kepentingan cerita.

Min Yoongi: Theia (meaning: Goddess) as the Ice Queen

Park Jimin: Hyperion (Theia's husband in Irish/Greek Mytology) as the Fire King

Kim Namjoon: Perseus (meaning: to destroy) as the Fire Knight

Kim Seokjin: Maeve (meaning: intoxicating) as the Petals Princess

 **Warning** :

GS! Yoongi and Seokjin, AU, Fiction. **_Inspired by 'Halsey - Castle', slightly inspired by The Huntsman: Winter's War._**

 **Notes 2** :

Diceritakan dalam sudut pandang Yoongi dan Jimin. Perhatikan agar kalian tidak bingung mana sisi Yoongi dan mana sisi Jimin karena aku tidak akan menuliskan 'Yoongi POV' atau 'Jimin POV' di atas partnya ;)

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Part 6: End of The Story**

Aku tidak yakin soal Siri yang berniat membunuh Hyperion, tapi hanya itu satu-satunya kemungkinan yang paling mungkin. Siri mengatakan dia akan membunuh dia yang sudah melemahkanku dan saat ini aku melemah mungkin karena aku mengandung bayi Hyperion yang pastinya memiliki kekuatan ayahnya dan tentunya berlawanan denganku.

Tapi itu terjadi karena pertumbuhan bayiku. Aku tidak peduli jika nantinya kekuatanku akan menghilang, bagiku selama bayiku bisa tumbuh dengan sehat aku tidak akan keberatan.

"Theia? Ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanya Maeve pelan.

Suara Maeve membuatku kembali ke kesadaranku, bola mataku berputar menatap kakakku dan lidahku terasa sangat gatal dan ingin menceritakan hal ini padanya. Tapi aku tahu Maeve sangat tidak menyukai Siri dan aku yakin dia hanya akan marah dan kesal padaku karena sudah melepaskan Siri.

"Aku.. hamil, Maeve."

Maeve tersenyum lebar, "Ya, bukankah itu hebat? Bayi kalian pasti akan membuat kedua kerajaan senang. Semoga saja dia anak laki-laki, dia akan menjadi penerus yang hebat."

"Aku tidak mau punya bayi."

Maeve terlihat kaget, dia menatapku dengan mata melebar. "Theia!" bentaknya.

"Jangan katakan pada siapapun kalau aku hamil. Hubunganku dan Hyperion hanya murni untuk urusan bisnis kedua kerajaan. Aku tidak mau memiliki bayi darinya."

Aku bisa merasakan hatiku retak karena ucapanku sendiri. Semua yang kukatakan adalah bohong. Aku bersumpah aku mencintai bayiku yang saat ini berada dalam tubuhku dan aku sangat ingin membesarkannya bersama ayahnya. Tapi aku tidak mau Siri membunuh Hyperion. Siri sangat kuat dan itu tidak diragukan lagi, dia bahkan bisa membunuh Hyperion tanpa Hyperion sempat melihatnya sedetikpun.

Siri terkenal sebagai 'pembunuh dalam bayangan' di kerajaan kami karena kemampuannya untuk membunuh dengan begitu cepat tanpa terdeteksi. Dan jika Siri sudah berniat untuk membunuh, maka dia tidak akan berhenti sampai targetnya tewas. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain menjauh dari Hyperion dan meyakinkan Siri kalau Hyperion bukanlah penyebab dari lemahnya diriku.

"Theia, apa yang ada di otakmu? Bayi kalian membutuhkan kedua orangtuanya dan kau tidak berhak membunuhnya hanya karena pemikiran bodohmu soal hubungan diantara kau dan Hyperion!" Maeve membentak lagi dengan gigi bergemeletuk karena amarah.

Jemariku bergetar, aku ingin menangis. Mengucapkan kalimat penolakan untuk bayiku benar-benar membuatku hancur. Tapi aku harus bisa melakukannya untuk menyelamatkan Hyperion. Harus.

"Theia!" bentak Maeve lagi karena aku hanya diam.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri," ujarku akhirnya. Aku tidak yakin aku bisa menahan airmataku lebih lama lagi.

Maeve menggeram kesal kemudian dia berjalan cepat keluar dari kamarku dan membantingnya.

Tepat ketika pintu kamarku tertutup, airmataku menetes dan aku bergerak memeluk perutku dengan protektif.

" _Mommy_ menyayangimu, kau harus tahu itu. _Mommy_ melakukan ini untuk menyelamatkanmu dan ayahmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan keluar dari ruanganku setelah semua pertemuan dan rapat selesai. Menjadi seorang Raja memang bukan pekerjaan mudah, bahkan aku harus rela meninggalkan istriku yang masih terbaring di kamar kami untuk menghadiri serentetan pertemuan yang begitu menumpuk.

Kakiku berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor istana untuk menemui Theia secepatnya. Perseus bilang Theia sudah sadar dan Maeve sedang bersamanya sejak tadi. Aku sempat bertemu dengan tabib istana dan bertanya soal keadaan Theia dan untungnya dia mengatakan kalau Theia baik-baik saja dan hanya membutuhkan istirahat.

Aku berhasil tiba di kamar kami dan langsung bergerak masuk. Napas lega keluar dari diriku saat melihat Theia sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan tangan yang mengusap perutnya.

"Theia,"

Theia terlihat agak tersentak, dia menoleh ke arahku dengan gerakan sangat cepat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyaku kemudian duduk di sebelahnya dan mengelus pipinya. Namun betapa terkejutnya aku saat Theia justru menepis tanganku dan menatapku dengan dingin.

"Aku baik, pergilah. Aku ingin sendiri."

"Theia?" ujarku bingung.

"Seharusnya anda ingat kalau hubungan kita hanyalah karena perjanjian lama, Yang Mulia. Saya sudah berusaha menyenangkan anda selama perjalanan menuju ke sini dan saya rasa itu cukup."

Aku tersentak, kepalaku panas mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan dengan begitu dingin dan datar oleh Theia. "Apa maksudmu?" desisku.

Theia menatapku dengan matanya yang dingin, "Kurasa anda mengerti. Hubungan kita hanya karena perjanjian bodoh yang sudah lama dan aku turuti karena aku membutuhkanmu untuk membuat kerajaanku tetap aman."

Aku tidak tahu apa kiranya yang memasuki pikiran istriku hingga dia berubah menjadi sedingin ini. Aku dan dia sudah menjadi sangat dekat belakangan ini dan sekarang dia mencoba mengatakan kalau semuanya dia lakukan untuk menyenangkanku?

"Jadi maksudmu.. semua yang sudah kita lakukan hanya caramu untuk menyenangkanku agar aku tetap mempertahankan pernikahan ini?"

Aku tidak bermaksud mengucapkan itu. Sungguh. Tapi hatiku yang terluka karena ucapan Theia membuatku mengatakan hal yang terpikirkan olehku saat ini.

Theia menarik napas dalam dan mengangguk, "Ya,"

Dan aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, aku menggeram dengan tangan terkepal dan saat melihat mata Theia yang membelalak ngeri, aku sadar kalau saat ini kedua tanganku sudah terbakar oleh api yang menggelora di sana. Theia terlihat memasang posisi siaga, dia bergeser dengan lengan kanan yang sudah diselubungi es tipis dan lengan kiri yang memeluk perutnya entah kenapa.

"Aku mencintaimu," lirihku, mencoba membuat Theia kembali menjadi Theia yang bersamaku belakangan ini.

"Dan aku akan membekukanmu dan cinta bodohmu itu."

Cukup, aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku berteriak marah dan tanpa sadar nyaris saja memukul Theia dengan tanganku yang penuh kobaran api jika saja dia tidak memekik dan membuat perlindungan dengan membuat perisai es di antara kami.

Aku tersentak, lapisan es yang dibuat oleh Theia sangat tipis hingga aku bisa melihatnya yang meringkuk ketakutan dengan tangan bergetar dan tangan yang terus memeluk perutnya.

Aku tertegun dan seketika itu juga aku sadar kalau Theia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dia adalah seorang Ratu dengan kekuatan luar biasa. Jika kami berduel, aku nyaris yakin kalau hasilnya akan seri. Sehingga tidak mungkin Theia akan meringkuk ketakutan seperti itu.

Aku menjauhkan tanganku dan menatap Theia yang masih bersembunyi di balik perisai esnya. Theia masih meringkuk ketakutan dengan tubuh gemetar dan aku memutuskan untuk keluar karena aku tidak sanggup melihatnya ketakutan seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup seiring dengan kepergian Hyperion dari kamar tempatku berada. Aku menghembuskan napas lega dan meringis pelan saat bayi kami yang sepertinya menyadari pertengkaran tadi bereaksi. Aku merasakan sensasi panas di sekitar perutku hingga aku mengerang sakit.

Aku mencoba mengelus perutku dengan tangan yang terselubungi es tipis namun itu tidak berhasil. Lidahku ingin sekali bergerak dan menjeritkan nama Hyperion tapi aku tahu aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Jadi aku menggigit bibirku kuat-kuat dan meringkuk seperti bola seraya mencoba menenangkan bayiku yang marah karena orangtuanya bertengkar.

' _ **Yang Mulia..'**_

' _Siri?'_ ujarku lemah. Tenagaku terkuras untuk menenangkan bayiku dan aku tidak memiliki cadangan kekuatan untuk meladeni Siri.

' _ **Saya sudah menemukan anda..'**_

Apa? Bagaimana mungkin?

' _ **Saya juga sudah menemukan dia.. saya akan membunuhnya.. segera.'**_

' _Siri, tidak! Jangan! Kau tidak mengerti!'_

' _ **Yang Mulia, saya merasakan sesuatu di tubuh anda..'**_

' _Ini bayiku! Jangan ganggu dia! Dia keturunanku.'_

"Akh!" ringisku saat aku merasakan panas di dalam tubuhku semakin membakar. Kesadaranku semakin menipis dan menggunakan telepati untuk berkomunikasi dengan Siri benar-benar menghabiskan kekuatanku.

' _ **Bayi?'**_

Aku bisa merasakan keraguan Siri dalam nada suaranya, tapi aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun padanya karena kesadaranku sudah menguap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan mata yang berputar mencari Maeve. Jika memang ada yang disembunyikan oleh Theia, maka Maeve sebagai kakaknya pasti akan tahu apa yang terjadi. Dan akhirnya setelah berjalan-jalan memutari istana, aku berhasil menemukan Maeve yang sedang duduk di antara rerumputan bersama Perseus.

"Maeve!" panggilku keras.

Maeve menoleh ke arahku sementara Perseus langsung berdiri dan membungkuk hormat padaku. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku pada Perseus dan segera duduk di hadapan Maeve.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Theia?" tanyaku cepat.

Maeve mengerutkan dahinya, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Aku meremas rambutku frustasi, "Theia menyembunyikan sesuatu! Aku tahu itu karena ketika kami bertengkar tadi dia begitu ketakutan seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Kalian bertengkar?"

Aku mengangguk, "Ya, dia mengatakan kalau kami tidak berarti apapun dan selama ini dia hanya berpura-pura menyukaiku untuk membuatku tidak membatalkan pernikahan kami."

Maeve menggeram, "Theia benar-benar keterlaluan."

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanyaku bingung. Aku benar-benar tidak mengeti apa sebenarnya yang ada di dalam kepala Theia. Kenapa dia begitu rumit?

"Theia hamil. Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dengannya sampai menjadi seperti ini. Aku sangat yakin dia juga senang dengan berita ini tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya sehingga dia bertingkah seperti ini."

"Tunggu dulu, Theia.. hamil?"

Maeve mengangguk, "Ya, dia hamil. Aku tahu saat menyentuh perutnya."

Aku tersentak. Astaga jadi itu sebabnya dia selalu memeluk perutnya dengan protektif! Itu karena dia mengandung bayi kami dan aku nyaris saja memukulnya tadi!

Erangan frustasi keluar dari mulutku dan Maeve menepuk-nepuk bahuku untuk menenangkan.

"Kurasa Theia hanya.."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku saat Maeve tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia terdiam dengan pandangan kosong, dia sama sekali tidak bergeming saat beberapa daun yang terbawa angin jatuh ke rambutnya. Dia masih diam dalam posisi itu hingga tiga menit penuh sebelum kemudian dia mencengkram lenganku erat-erat.

"Ini gawat.."

"Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Siri.. Siri ada di kerajaanmu!" pekik Maeve keras.

Dahiku berkerut dalam, "Siri?"

Maeve terlihat luar biasa panik, dia bangkit dengan tangan kanan yang terbuka dan beberapa helai daun yang terbawa angin tengah berada di sana.

"Siri tidak mungkin keluar.. segelnya terlalu kuat." Maeve berjalan mondar-mandir dengan wajah memucat.

"Siapa Siri?" tanyaku dengan kebingungan luar biasa.

Mave menatapku, "Siri adalah assassin terbaik di kerajaan kami. Ayah kami menyegelnya karena dia terlalu berbahaya. Segelnya sangat kuat dan seharusnya dia tidak akan pernah bisa keluar kecuali.." ucapan Maeve terhenti lagi dan matanya membelalak ngeri.

"Kecuali?" tanyaku.

"Kecuali jika salah satu dari anggota kerajaan memanggilnya dan memberinya pekerjaan." Maeve menatap mataku dengan matanya yang penuh dengan kepanikan dan kecemasan.

"Theia.. Theia pasti sudah melepaskan segel Siri dan memberinya tugas." Maeve mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan tiba-tiba saja rumput yang berada di bawah kaki Theia perlahan menjadi kering hingga mati meninggalkan jejak kehitaman di bawah kakinya.

"Maeve.." aku mencoba memanggilnya untuk mengingatkan karena kelihatannya kekuatan Maeve sedang tidak stabil.

Perseus meraih lengan Maeve dan menggoyangkannya lembut, membuat Maeve tersadar kembali dan dia memekik kaget saat melihat rumput yang berada di bawah kakinya mati. Maeve segera berjongkok seraya menggumamkan maaf pada rumput itu dan kembali menghidupkannya seperti semula.

"Maaf soal rumputmu. Aku.. tidak sengaja." Maeve menatapku dengan senyuman canggung di bibirnya.

Aku tersenyum kecil saat melihat Maeve yang agak gugup, "Bukan masalah."

"Kita harus mencegah Siri. Aku mengkhawatirkan Theia."

Mataku berputar memandangi sekeliling, istanaku dibangun di balik sebuah benteng yang tebal dengan penjagaan yang sangat ketat, akan sangat sulit untuk menyusup tanpa terlihat. Apalagi saat ini Theia berada di dalam bangunan utama yang memiliki penjagaan paling ketat.

"Kurasa Theia akan aman berada dalam kamarnya. Sekarang sebaiknya kau menceritakan padaku soal Siri."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menggerakkan bola mataku kemudian perlahan membuka kedua kelopak mataku yang terpejam. Aku kembali pingsan karena bayi dalam tubuhku benar-benar membuatku melemah. Mungkin bayiku lebih memiliki kekuatan dari ayahnya sehingga aku tidak sanggup terus menyeimbangkan kedua elemen di dalam tubuhku.

Mataku terbuka sepenuhnya dan helaan napas pelan keluar dari bibirku.

"Anda sudah sadar, Ratuku?"

Kepalaku menoleh dengan cepat ke sumber suara dan aku melihat Siri sedang berdiri di kamarku dan perlahan dia berjalan menghampiriku yang terbaring di tempat tidur.

"Siri.. apa yang.."

"Saya mengkhawatirkan anda, Yang Mulia. Anda melemah, anda sangat melemah."

Aku mencoba untuk bangun dan akhirnya setelah bersusah payah aku berhasil duduk dengan bersandar pada bantal-bantal. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Perkiraan saya tidak pernah salah, Yang Mulia. Saya diciptakan untuk melindungi keturunan Raja."

Aku menghela napas pelan, tanganku bergerak mengelus perutku dengan gerakan memutar. "Dan yang ada di dalam sini adalah keturunan Raja."

Siri mengerutkan dahinya, "Yang Mulia?"

"Aku sedang mengandung, dan yang menyebabkanku melemah adalah karena bayiku kelihatannya lebih banyak mengambil elemen kekuatan ayahnya. Dia yang kau kira melemahkanku adalah suamiku, Siri. Aku dan Hyperion sudah menikah di White Land sebelum aku pergi ke sini."

Siri membulatkan matanya karena kaget, dia menatapku dalam-dalam. "Apa itu berarti.. anda melepaskan White Land begitu saja?"

"Aku memberikan kuasa penuh atas White Land pada suamiku, Siri. Itu kewajibanku dan juga hak Hyperion sebagai suamiku."

"Anda.. membuang White Land.."

Siri terlihat aneh, aku sadar itu. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menatapku dengan mata berkilat marah.

"Siri?"

"Anda.. membuang White Land.. White Land yang sangat disayangi oleh Raja." Siri menggeram marah, "Anda bukan lagi keturunan Raja!" teriaknya sebelum kemudian dia menggerakkan pedangnya untuk menebasku.

Aku berhasil menghindar di detik terakhir, aku melompat ke seberang tempat tidur dan memasang posisi bersiaga. "Siri, hentikan! Aku Ratumu!"

Siri mendesis geram, "Anda bukan lagi Ratuku.. Princess Maeve adalah keturunan Raja sekarang. Anda sudah membuang White Land, anda bukan lagi Ratu White Land.."

Siri kembali melancarkan serangannya yang berhasil kuhindari dengan baik. Aku bergerak dan membekukan lengan Siri yang memegang pedang tapi selubung esku bisa dihempaskannya dengan mudah. Siri kembali melompat untuk menerjangku dan aku berusaha setengah mati menghindarinya.

Karena aku terus berusaha berkelit dari Siri, tubuhku terus bergerak sehingga bayiku yang berada di dalam tubuhku terguncang. Perutku menegang dengan sensasi panas yang kuat hingga membuatku meringis kesakitan.

Karena aku sedang sibuk menenangkan bayiku, aku tidak sempat mengelak dari serangan Siri sehingga dia berhasil menggores lenganku dengan pedangnya. Darah perlahan mengalir dari lengan atasku dan menetes ke lantai yang berada di bawah kakiku.

' _Hyperion!'_ aku menjerit memanggil nama Hyperion walaupun aku tahu aku tidak mengikat pikiran kami. Aku hanya mencoba karena saat ini aku amat sangat tidak yakin aku bisa mengalahkan Siri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siri itu seseorang yang diambil oleh Ayah kami. Ayah kami merawatnya dan membesarkannya sebagai assassin untuk melindungi kerajaan kami. Ayah kami selalu membanggakan kemampuan Siri dan mendoktrinnya untuk selalu melindungi kerajaan kami dan juga seluruh keturunannya."

Aku mengangguk saat mendengar Maeve mulai bercerita kemudian aku melirik Perseus, "Kesetiannya tidak berbeda jauh denganmu."

Perseus mendelik padaku tapi aku membalasnya dengan seringaian yang membuat Perseus kembali menatap Maeve.

"Tapi kemudian Ayah kami mulai takut pada Siri sehingga dia memutuskan untuk mengurung Siri. Theia sendiri yang menambah segelnya agar Siri tidak keluar dari tempatnya ketika dia naik takhta menjadi Ratu." Maeve menghela napas pelan, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Theia, tapi Theia begitu mencintai White Land. Dia rela melakukan apa saja asalkan White Land tetap dalam kondisi aman dan terkendali."

"Apakah karena itu Theia melepaskan Siri?" tanyaku pada Maeve.

Maeve mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin, walaupun Theia itu adikku, ada kalanya aku tidak bisa mengerti apa yang dipikirkan olehnya. Theia adalah seseorang yang baik, terlalu baik malah. Dia rela menjadi pengganti Ayah walaupun sejak kecil Theia selalu mengatakan padaku kalau dia tidak ingin menjadi Ratu karena dia tidak bisa memerintah dengan baik. Tapi dia mau menjadi pengganti Ayah demi menggantikan aku yang memang tidak cukup kuat untuk menjadi Ratu."

Aku berdecak, "Kau nyaris mematikan semua rumput di sini saat kekuatanmu tidak stabil dan yang seperti itu masih dibilang 'tidak cukup kuat'?" aku bersiul rendah, "Sekarang aku penasaran sekuat apa istriku sebenarnya."

Maeve tertawa kecil, "Kekuatanku mungkin hanya sebagian kecil dari kekuatan Theia. Kau harus melihatnya saat bertempur, atau kalau mau kau harus mengajaknya duel sesekali."

"Terdengar menyenangkan." Aku tertawa namun tawaku langsung terhenti saat aku merasakan nyeri yang menghentak di jantungku seolah-olah aku baru saja dipukul.

' _Hyperion!'_

Itu suara Theia, aku tidak mungkin salah. Theia baru saja berteriak di dalam kepalaku!

Kepalaku berputar cepat menatap bangunan utama kemudian tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa aku langsung berlari menuju bangunan utama.

"Lho? Hyperion?" Maeve berujar bingung tapi kemudian dia menarik Perseus untuk berdiri dan berlari mengejar Hyperion yang sudah semakin jauh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Napasku terengah-engah setelah beberapa menit terus berkelit dari serangan Siri. Salah satu dari panah kecil beracun milik Siri sudah menusuk lengan atasku dan aku sudah merasakan efeknya karena pandanganku mulai berkunang-kunang.

Aku berusaha setengah mati mempertahankan kesadaranku dan melindungi bayiku. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan dia karena saat ini racun sudah mengalir di pembuluh darahku dan aku begitu ketakutan kalau racun itu akan mengenai dirinya. Dia masih begitu kecil dan jelas tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"Siri, hentikan!" ujarku saat Siri kembali melayangkan serangan. Aku berkelit ke kiri dan sialnya itu justru membuat perutku terbentur sisi meja.

Aku menjerit kesakitan dan jatuh terduduk seraya memeluk perutku. Erangan menyedihkan keluar dari sela bibirku sementara aku memeluk perutku dan mencoba mempertahankan bayiku.

"Tidak, tidak.." gumamku berulang kali karena aku bisa merasakan rasa panas yang sebelumnya menyelubungi perutku perlahan memudar. Aku bahkan tidak peduli dan sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Siri yang masih menjadi lawanku, aku terlalu sibuk berusaha untuk mempertahankan bayiku.

Airmataku menetes saat perutku terasa semakin dingin. Dan disaat isakan pertamaku keluar, aku mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras. Dengan sisa tenagaku aku mencoba menatap ke arah pintu dan aku melihat wajah Hyperion di sana, dia menatapku dengan mata membelalak ngeri dan setelahnya aku tidak mengingat apapun lagi.

.

.

.

Ketika mataku terbuka, hal pertama yang aku rasakan adalah rasa hangat yang melingkupi tubuhku dan ketika aku menggerakkan tubuhku dengan perlahan aku langsung sadar kalau saat ini Hyperion sedang memelukku. Perasaan nyaman dan aman ini tidak pernah kurasakan selain ketika aku berada dalam pelukan Hyperion.

"Sayang?"

Hyperion memanggilku dengan suara pelan dan aku tersenyum kecil, "Ya?"

Lengan Hyperion yang memelukku perlahan turun ke arah perutku dan mengelusnya pelan. Hal itu langsung membuatku teringat pada bayiku.

"Dia.."

Hyperion memelukku lebih erat dan mengecup pelipisku, "Dia baik-baik saja. Kita nyaris kehilangan dia tapi dia baik-baik saja."

Aku menghembuskan napas lega dan tersenyum saat telapak tangan Hyperion yang hangat terus mengusap perutku. Sensasi panas yang membakar itu tidak lagi kurasakan saat tangan Hyperion aktif mengelus perutku. Kurasa rasa panas terbakar itu muncul karena bayiku ingin dielus oleh ayahnya.

Hmm, padahal dia belum lahir tapi dia sudah begitu menginginkan ayahnya. Apa yang akan terjadi saat bayi kami sudah lahir?

"Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu.."

Suara Hyperion membuatku mendongak dan menatapnya, "Apa?"

"Mengorbankan dirimu dan perasaanmu untuk melindungiku." Hyperion menggeleng, "Theia, aku suamimu, aku yang seharusnya melindungimu. Dan seharusnya kau langsung mengatakan padaku soal Siri."

"Kau tahu soal Siri?"

"Ya, Maeve yang menceritakannya padaku. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu tapi aku mohon jangan pernah mengulangi ini lagi. Aku mencintaimu, Theia. Harus berapa kali aku mengatakan itu agar kau percaya?"

Aku terenyuh melihat raut sendu di wajah Hyperion. Dia menatapku dengan tulus dan bohong besar kalau aku mengatakan aku tidak melihat cinta di sana. Tanganku terulur dan menyentuh wajahnya dan dengan perlahan mengelusnya.

Hyperion memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan wajahnya pada telapak tanganku yang sedang mengelusnya.

"Kurasa aku.. aku juga mencintaimu, Hyperion."

Mata Hyperion terbuka dengan cepat dan dia memandangku dalam-dalam, "Kau serius?"

Aku tersenyum padanya, "Ya, bagian kecil dari dirimu yang sedang tumbuh dalam tubuhku ini buktinya." Aku meletakkan tanganku di atas tangan Hyperion yang masih mengelus perutku.

Hyperion tersenyum lebar dan dia menunduk untuk menempelkan dahi kami, "Ya, bayi kita.."

"Bayi kita yang pasti akan sangat mirip denganmu." Aku tersenyum lebar padanya dan perlahan mataku terpejam untuk menikmati momen ini.

Hyperion terkekeh, "Dia akan menjadi perpaduan dari kita yang sempurna."

Aku tertawa, "Api dan es tidak akan bisa berpadu."

"Tapi nyatanya kita bisa bersatu, kan?" Hyperion mengecup ujung hidungku dan senyumku mengembang karena sentuhan ringan darinya.

"Ya, kau benar. Kita akan bersama selamanya."

Hyperion mendesah pelan, "Kita akan selalu bersama, baik itu di kehidupan ini maupun di kehidupan selanjutnya. Aku pasti akan bertemu denganmu dan jatuh cinta padamu lagi, berulang-ulang. Tidak peduli seperti apa dirimu di kehidupan selanjutnya, aku pasti akan kembali jatuh cinta padamu. Karena kau adalah milikku.."

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

Yosh! Finally!

Huhuhu akhirnya ini end. Aku senang sekali.

Ini adalah fanfiksi pertamaku dengan nama cast yang diubah seutuhnya dan untungnya ini disukai. Aku sempat ragu kalian akan suka ini karena namanya yang aku ubah tapi ternyata kalian suka cerita ini! aku terharu T^T *sobs*

.

.

.

So, akhir ceritanya happy end! Hahaha

Maaf kalau kurang 'greget' karena memang rencana awalnya hanya sampai di sini. hahaha

Ditunggu reviewnya untuk part terakhir ini~

Love ya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Epilogue**

 _ **_Six Months Later_**_

"Senang melihatmu dan Hyperion sekarang bersama."

Aku tersenyum pada Maeve yang berbicara padaku dengan tangan yang sibuk membuatkan rangakaian bunga rambat untuk diletakkan di ambang jendela kamarku.

Hubunganku dan Hyperion berkembang dengan baik, dan anak kami juga tumbuh dengan baik di dalam perutku. Bayi kami memang menyebabkanku melemah tapi karena Hyperion sangat aktif menjagaku, aku sama sekali tidak merasa terancam bahaya.

Tanganku bergerak mengelus perutku, "Anakku akan membakarku dari dalam kalau aku menjauh dari ayahnya. Dia benar-benar mendukung ayahnya."

Maeve tertawa, "Hyperion benar-benar mencintaimu. Seharusnya kau melihatnya saat dia mengamuk dan membunuh Siri hari itu."

Aku membulatkan mataku, "Hyperion membunuhnya?"

"Ya, dia meraung marah saat melihat kau pingsan dan dia langsung membunuh Siri dengan tangan kosong. Suamimu itu mencabiknya menjadi dua hanya dengan satu serangan, aku dan Perseus sampai terpaku melihat betapa murkanya Hyperion saat itu."

Aku meringis, "Wow," gumamku pelan.

Maeve tertawa kecil, "Ketika melihat itu, aku langsung sadar kalau Hyperion memang mencintaimu dengan amat sangat. Dia juga yang memelukmu semalaman demi menyelamatkan bayi kalian, Hyperion berdoa tanpa henti selama 18 jam saat kau tidak sadarkan diri akibat racun dari Siri."

Aku tersenyum dan perlahan mengelus perutku yang semakin besar. "Lalu bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dan Perseus?"

Maeve terdiam namun aku bisa melihat kalau wajahnya perlahan merona dengan cantik.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat Maeve, "Aku tahu, Maeve. Hyperion selalu mengatakan padaku kalau kalian terlihat semakin dekat. Aku memang tidak bisa keluar dari kamar terlalu sering karena aku sedang mengandung, tapi setiap harinya Hyperion akan memberikan kabar mengenai kedekatan kalian." aku mengerling ke arah Maeve yang masih terdiam dengan wajah yang semakin memerah, "Jadi.. bagaimana?"

Maeve menggigit bibirnya dan bergerak-gerak gelisah, "Kurasa.. aku.. menyukai dia."

Senyumku semakin lebar, "Itu bagus."

Maeve menatapku dengan pandangan ragu dan malu-malu. Aku bersumpah jika saja saat ini ada pria lain di kamar ini, dia pasti pingsan melihat Maeve yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan. "Apa menurutmu aku dan Perseus bisa bersama?"

Aku terbahak, "Jelas saja bisa! Jangan ragu, Maeve."

Senyum perlahan muncul di wajah Maeve yang mempesona, "Jadi, kau setuju kalau aku bersama dengan Perseus?"

"Tentu saja! Kerajaan ini akan terasa jauh lebih menyenangkan jika kau juga menyumbang satu pangeran kecil di sini. Aku tidak mau hanya anakku yang nantinya diagungkan di kerajaan ini, dia harus memiliki teman juga. Aku ingin anakku dan anakmu berteman dengan baik seperti Hyperion dan Perseus."

Maeve memekik malu, "Theia aku dan Perseus bahkan belum menikah! Bagaimana mungkin kau langsung membahas soal bayi?!"

Aku mengibaskan tanganku acuh, "Makanya cepat menikah sana."

"Theia!"

 **End of The Epilogue**


End file.
